Opposites of One Breed
by Bunniebisquitz27
Summary: Even after 16 years of demon hunting, Clary still can't believe everything that happens after one simple encounter. Who is this girl who suddenly appeared? And why is she protective of Jace, way more so then any enemy, and a little bit more so then a friend. Investigating only gets them into more trouble as they find out an almost unbelievable truth, that changes everything.
1. I Sensors

**Hello to the readers, I am Bunnie. I have wanted to write a Mortal Instruments Fanfic ever since I read the first book. Enjoy!**

_Valentine went against the Clave and ruined the Accords. Jocelyn Fairchild, Valentine's wife, and her werewolf friend, Lucian Graymark, ruined Valentine's plans to kill the Downworlders. After Valentine burned himself, his son, and Jocelyn's parents in their own home, the Clave dealt the punishments to the now Ex-followers of Valentine. Hodge Starkweather, Jocelyn Fairchild, and Maryse and Robert Lightwood, were all sent to the Institute in New York to be banished. 15 years have passed and Jocelyn's fifteen year old daughter, Clarissa Fairchild, Isabelle Lightwood, Jace Herondale, and Alec Lightwood are hunting for demons in an abandoned part of New York._

Clary POV

"Whats with this place? The censors are going off like crazy!" I was standing by my Parabatai, Isabelle Lightwood, talking to her in a confused tone. I was wearing skinny jeans, a black vest over a green tank top, and black boots. Isabelle was wearing a short dress, tights, and one-inch heels. "Yah, my necklace is going haywire as well." Issy flicked her hair, showing not to much interest in the place. "Come on, lets meet up with the Alec and Jace." I nodded, walking back down the street we had come from.

Alec POV

"No demons, but a lot of demonic activity." It almost sounded like a pout, but I knew my Parabatai better than that. I turned to Jace Wayland, who was searching the area for demons. I was wearing jeans, a black shirt, and boots. Jace was wearing the same. "I wonder were they all are." Jace stopped searching, giving up the search. "Well none are here, lets just go meet up with Issy and Clary." Alec nodded. Not to long ago he would have cursed at the mention of her. He used to love Jace, but realized after seeing him and Clary kiss, that he didn't really "love" him. I followed Jace down the deserted road, to the assigned meeting place.

Isabelle POV

We came into the circular parking lot in front of a small mansion. Clary went and leaned on a gate, sighing heavily. "Take it you guys got nothing ether?" I looked up to see my brother, Alec, and my adopted brother, Jace, walk into the clearing parking lot. "Nope, nothing Alec." Clary looked up at Jace, then walked over to them, I followed. Standing right by them, we explained what happened with us. After we finished, Jace told us their side. "So, there is just a lot of demonic activity, but no demons?" I flipped my hair again, sighing. Me, Alec, and Jace ended up arguing about something, leaving Clary to look around.

Clary POV

While the others fought, I decided to go look around. By the time they had finished, I was nearly done checking the perimeter. Just as I was about to finish, I saw something shiny in an alley. Walking towards it, I realized it was a scythe, but it wasn't silver, it was a blueish metal, one I had never seen. "Clary? What did you find?" Jace jogged up to me as I picked up the weapon. It was light for its size. "A scythe?" Alec came up to me and inspected the weapon carefully. "This isn't one I've seen, we should take it back to the Institute with..." Alec didn't get to finish because he was interrupted by a knife cutting right by his ear, past Jace's shoulder, disappearing into blue smoke when it hit the floor. "Sorry, but that is mine." A hooded figure jumped down form the roof of a building, silver locks hanging out. "Yours?" I looked at the figure, who was obviously a girl. "Yes, and I believe I'll be taking it back." Isabelle glared at the silvered haired girl, wanting to choke her for nearly killing her brother.

Unknown POV

I smirked when I saw the glare the black haired girl gave me. "Sorry, but we'll be taking this for investigation, and you as well." I giggled at her statement, making the Blonde headed boy mad. "You wont be laughing when I pumble your face in girl." I stopped, and looked at him, realization dawning on me as he lunged for me. "Jace..." I quickly regained focus, and moved just in time to dodge him. "Not bad Jace, but I didn't come to fight you, maybe some other time." Quickly I jumped in front of the red-headed girl, shocking her into not moving. "I'll be taking this." I took the scythe out of her hands, jumping behind Jace, and throwing my scythe into the air as it flew down, falling into a case attached to my back. "See yah later Hunters, don't stay here to long, you'll catch a cold!" I chuckled at my last thought, and disappeared into the shadows.

Jace POV

They only thought running through my head was to follow her, so that's what I did. I ran into the shadows, trying to find that girl, and not because she was suspicious, but because she seemed familiar.

**Well, that's all I have for now, it's just a small intro, and I'm thinking of only doing Jace and Mila POV's. Well anyways hope you Enjoyed and please review!**


	2. II Kidnapped

**I have finished the second chapter and hope you enjoy it, also I'm going to be doing Mila, Clary and Jace POV's for now, until I get the other main characters involved, I will only do them.**

~Jace~

I looked around in the shadows, trying to find the girl. She was like a phantom, appearing one moment, and disappearing the next, leaving no trace behind. I continued walking in the darkness, searching, all the while thinking of who she could be. 'She seems so familiar, but yet, I don't remember her.' I was so into his thoughts, I didn't notice the slithering noise behind me, till the demon hissed, and lunged. I turned, and grabbed for my seraph blade, but was too late, the demon was going to attack me.

A sharp pain caused me to suck in my breath. I felt my leg begin to freeze, but when I looked down I only saw my bare leg, blood oozing from the wound the demon left. It backed away, examining it's prey. I fell froward, pain and nausea consuming me. 'Poison...' My vision was going blurry, but the poison wasn't harming me as much as it was supposed to. The demon hissed again, and arched back, ready to kill me off. I watched the demon, now looking like a smudge of grey and brown paint. 'Am I going to die by this stupid demon? I'm just going to be ended this fast?' Right after thinking that, the demon stopped arching, and curled into a blurry ball, cowering. A blue light shot out, and cut into the demon, sending it back to its world.

Jace watched the blurry demon fade out of existence, and the blue light rage, than dim into darkness. "I never thought you would end up like this Jace, killed at the hands of a Marlock demon, it's quite sad really." I barely heard the voice, but recognized it immediately. The phantom girl.I tried to sit up, only to have pain spike throughout my body. I groaned, and the girl quickly kneeled in front of me, and pushed me back down, softly, but hard enough for me to get the point. I laid back obediently as tore she some cloth from her robe, and tied it around my leg, stopping the poison from spreading any faster. I winced, and stared at the girl, silver waves of hair being the last thing he saw before the world went black.

~Unknown~

I stared at Jace as he passed out. Flipping my hood back, letting long solver waves of hair to fall down my shoulders, giving my green eyes an ominous look. I started to examine his wounds till I heard footsteps, then yelling. "Jace!" I turned and saw Clary and Isabelle running towards me and Jace. "Get away from Jace!" They grabbed their weapons. I stood up, my hair glowing slightly in the darkness. Clary noticed the unconscious Jace laying behind me, and quickly glared at me. "What did you do to him!?" I looked over at Clary, then Isabelle. 'I need to treat Jace properly, but I can't do that here...I'll have to move to a different place...' Thinking about it made me cringe, but I knew it was the only way.

"Fenfir, I need some help..." Clary looked confused, but when nothing came, she turned and ran towards me. 'Damn it!' Taking out my throwing daggers, I got ready to attack. Isabelle flicked her wrist, and her whip wrapped around my wrist, making me drop my weapon. I glared daggers at Isabelle, but quickly adverted to Clary, who stabbed at me. I dogged, but was yanked by Issy, and was cut. Clary readied to stab my heart.

Just as she was about to stab my heart, a silver furred wolf lept over Clary, and in front of me, making Clary jump back. It growled at Isabelle and Clary, who had shocked looks on their faces. "Thanks, Fenfir." The wolf seemed to nod, whilst growling at the to girls. I hauled Jace up, and onto the wolf. Climbing on its back after, I turned to the girls, just as they regained broke from their trance. Clary threw a knife, Isabelle flicked her whip, and Alec, who had just walked out of the distant shadows, came out, shooting an arrow at me, adding to their assault.

I moved, throwing my dagger at Clary's, Fenfir batted the whip away, and leaped on top of a nearby building to dodge the arrow. Fenfir stood there, outlined by the moon. His silver coat shining with my hair in the darkness, green aura seeping from his eyes. I straitened, preparing for the ride. "I will return Jace, but after I have healed him and dealt with him properly." I made sure to raise my voice so they heard me clearly. "Jace!" , they all yelled as Fenfir jumped, and disappeared into the dark sky, silver fur outlined by green aura.

**Short, I know, but it seemed like the best place to end it, and it's getting late. Well thanks for reading, and please review! I'll try to update every Monday and Friday!**


	3. III Returned

**Hehe...I have planned a lot of chapters, hope you can keep up XD. I do not own Mortal Instruments, but I wish I did DX.**

_Red hair flashed in front of me. It whisked by, giggling coming from the figure it belonged to. "Come on Jace, wake up..." Clary giggled once more, her green eyes closing every time she did. "Come on! Dance, be happy!" She took my hands, and pulled me onto a checkered floor. "Smile!" She giggled once more before the world faded to darkness, and my eyes opened._

~Jace POV~

I woke up in a medical bed with a heavy wool blanket draped over me. I looked around and heard two people arguing. "We can't keep him here Mila! They'll soon be able to track him!" I heard someone sigh. "I know, that's why I'm taking him back today..." He recognized the voice as that girl's. 'Her names Mila?' He listened even more. "Mila...why did you bring him here anyways?" There was silence. "I guess I felt responsible..." Once more a sigh was heard, though, it was on a delay. "Don't go soft on me now, Mila..." That was all I heard before foot steps sounded and the opening of a window was heard. "You aren't very good at ease dropping Jace." I was startled. 'How did she?' The door opened and the hooded girl game in carrying a tray of food.

She wore a black skirt, and the same dark blue cloak. "Instincts...that's all..." I was startled, but didn't press the subject. She didn't look directly at me, probably trying to hide her face. "Why did you save me?" I wanted to know why she hadn't just killed me. "That is for me to know...for now. Anyways! Eat up." She quickly changed the subject, placing the tray on my lap, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Why did you save me?" My tone was firm, but she stood her ground. "Better hurry before it gets cold..." She stood and dusted her skirt.

Before she could walk away, I grabbed her wrist. "Why did you save me?" She didn't even flinch, just turned and caressed my cheek, lowering her eyes to mine. "Because Clary would have been disappointed if you had died, not to mention Johnathan." At that both of those names my heart quickened and my grip tightened. "What do you mean Johnathan?" I knew what she meant, but had to make sure. She couldn't have meant... "Johnathan Christopher Morganstine, Valentine Morganstine's son." I looked at her like she was crazy. "I hate that look, Jacie." She gave a fake pout, pulling my hand free and walking to the door. "Oh yes, do try and behave, or I might have to hurt you, Jacie." My face was shocked not to mention annoyed at the fact she called me Jacie. She smirked, closing the door behind her.

~Clary POV~

It had been two days since Jace had been kidnapped, and the Ligthwoods were ancey, waiting for any information they could get. Luke had promised to come over so they could talk about the wolf we saw, but that was about it. The door bell rang and Jocelyn jumped from her seat to get it. After a few minutes Luke came in. "Clary, I'm sorry..." He gave me a bear hug, and sat beside me. "Luke, we'll get right to the point." Isabelle said. She was still in last nights gear, as well as me and Alec. Luke nodded, gripping my hand. "There was a girl our age with silver hair who took Jace on a wolf with silver fur. We were hoping you had seen the wolf." Luke seemed to stiffen at the information. "Luke?" He smiled at me reassuringly, though it was sad. "I know who you're talking about, the girl and the wolf have come around our area often. We have seen them next to the dead bodies of my pack."

I froze. 'What is that girl doing with the werewolves, killing them?' I must have thought aloud because Jocelyn put her hand over mine and Luke's. "No Clary, she wasn't behind the deaths." We all looked at Luke."She may have been seen at the sights, but she was merely observing the damage. Every time she came she was with a sliver furred wolf she called Fenfir. Her hair and eyes were the same as Fenfir's." Frozen, I stood up silently. "Clary?" As soon as they reached for me I ran to my room. "Clary!" They called after me, but I couldn't stand it. This girl had taken Jace, been involved in Downworlder murders, and had the same characteristic of her wolf. I closed my door and slid down it. I started to sob silently.

After what seemed like hours of telling people to go away and calming down, I went to my desk and held my head in my hands. 'Jace...Where are you?' I wished I could see where he was, and that's when it came to me. Swirling lines, crossing in the middle and looping at the end, squeezing it together, and forming a tear like shape. I drew it, and was amazed at the design. It was definitely not of the gray book, but one I had ether created or one that had been lost. "Crying Sight..." It was in a different form of language, though I recognized it. 'Mine as well try it...' I thought of Jace, and marked me on the arm. Immediately after the world blurred out and I was looking at a park. I heard a voice, and looked towards it. "Sorry I knocked you out Jace...I didn't want your nephilim friends barging into my only home uninvited." I saw the silver haired girl beside me. I was trying to jump at her but when I tried I couldn't move. "I hope they don't have a welcoming party, that would be bad. I'm not going to go to the institute though...to risky."

At that my vision zoned out, and I opened my eyes to Isabelle looking at me. "She's ok!" I heard sighs of relief and saw Jocelyn and Alec in the door way. "What happened?" They looked at me, eyes full of worry. "You don't remember?" Isabelle seemed worried, which was odd for Issy. Then I realized what I had just saw, and jumped to my feet. My vision blurred, but I pressed on. "Clary!" Issy rushed towards me, and helped me balance. "I saw Jace...he was with the girl." They all looked confused, but Jocelyn and Issy lead me to the bed and urged me to continue. After sitting down I told them everything. "You saw them...It's kind of hard to believe..." Isabelle looked hopeful, even with words that had come from her mouth. "We have to find the..."

"Found them!" Alec's voice sounded through the halls. He had left after hearing about her not coming to the institute. "Luke caught her dropping Jace off over there!" We jumped up, and rushed after Alec, towards the Police Station.

~Mila POV~

I had dropped Jace off, but was captured by Luke's pack. I shook my head, thinking about how they had jumped me. Luke came in and sat in front of me. "Who are you?" He said bluntly, his voice not wavering. "Mila Erondal." My tone was bored, which was really how I was. Tied up in a chair and being questioned by the Children of the Moon wasn't that exiting to me. "What were you doing with Jace." I looked up at him, my face shadowed by the hood. "I treated his wounds for Clary." At her name he stiffened, and his gaze held new meaning. "How do you know Clary?" He asked this question more seriously. "Guess that's for me to know and you to find out." The werewolves growled at me, while Luke sighed heavily. "What were you doing by those dead pack members?" I sighed. "If you are going to rescue me, you could do it now, I hate questions."

There was chuckling. "Awe, but that would ruin the moment, Mila..." His voice trailed off as a cloaked man broke through the wall, smirking. His eyes were hidden but I knew he had a glint of amusement in them. "Sheesh...I should have picked _his_ father..." At that the man growled. "I'm sorry, Lucian, but this one is mine." I smirked and flipped my chair above my head, hitting one of the guards by Luke. I flipped my arms back and lunged at the other guard. I tackled him but was pulled off before I could do any other damage. "I told you we should have tied her legs!" They yelled as I flew towards the wall, but hit the man instead.

"You are troublesome Mila, but that's what I like about you." Claws appeared on his fingers as he cut the rope tying me to the chair. He picked me up bridal style, kicking one of the wolves with enough force to dent a concrete wall. "Don't kill them!" I yelled it so he would hear, and it must have caught the wolves off guard because they stopped for a moment. "Sorry, but it looks like you'll have to ride on my back again, Mila." He set me down and his hands and legs grew, and before you knew it the silver-haired wolf was before me. I sighed and hoped onto his back. "Don't let them escape!" I turned to see Luke confused, but determined.

I smirked at his challenge. "Mila, could you stop them for a moment?" His voice was hoarse but still recognizable. "Sure Fenfir." With that I took a dagger from my boot. I saw Luke get even more confused. 'Go ahead, try to figure it out, you never will.' I closed my hands and imagined a flaming silver, glass bow. I opened my eyes to see the dagger had transformed into the bow. All of the werewolves looked even more confused. I drew and arrow, letting it fly in front of Luke. Before it even got halfway, another arrow intercepted. I looked to see Alec armed with a bow. "Alec Lightwood..." Fenfir growled the name, turning around. "We're going, Mila." I saw hatred in his eyes and froze. He looked murderous. "Ok, Fenfir" I gave one last glance at Clary, then at the groggy figure that had stepped out. His gold hair bore great contrast to my silver, but they were similar. I winked at Jace, right before Fenfir jumped into the alley and ran. "Mila!"

~Jace POV~

I had woken to the ruckus, and noticed Mila leaving on Fenfir. "Mila!" I wanted answers, but she just winked at me and took off. "Jace?!" I was engulfed in a hug, and saw Clary in front of me. Her red hair glowed like embers, eyes like emerald next to my gold. "Clary...did I worry you?" She slapped me, then kissed me. She broke it a little to soon, but for once, I didn't mind. "What the hell do you think Jace!" She hugged me even tighter, and Issy and Alec came over, Alec nodded at me, while Issy slapped me, then punched me when Clary let go. "Whats the punch for?" My voice was hoarse, but recognizable. "The slap was for making everyone worry, and the punch was for making Clary worry." She turned on her heel towards Jocelyn. "I'm sorry, Clary, guys..." I trailed after Clary towards the group. "But apologies will have to wait, we need to find Mila first.

They looked confused, but Luke came up and told them her name. "She said her name is Mila Erondal, and that she just took Jace to cure him." They all looked at me. "Yah, she just gave me some medicine and let me rest." Everyone seemed to not really believe me, but Luke did. 'Weird, even though he looks suspicious of Mila..." I looked at Luke who looked as well. We shared a silent conversation before we headed to a nearby restaurant to eat and discuss what me and Luke had gotten from Mila. 'Who are you, Mila.'


	4. IV Information

**Update! Update! Update! Welcome to chapter four of this story. I will probably update every Monday and Friday, which includes all of my stories. So, since its written I won't keep you long. On to the story!**

**Disclaimer****~ I don't own TMI or its contents.**

~Clary POV~

It had been a week since Jace was kidnapped, and he still wouldn't let it go. He kept wondering why she let him live, and spent most of his time trying to figure it out. I however, tried to get him out of the house. He didn't even want to go demon hunting, which was very weird. Issy finally got him to come to Pandemonium, and now I was just sitting with Jace by the bar.

~Flashback~

_"Come on Jace!" He shook his head and went to go back into his room. "You can't just stay in your room all the time!" Isabelle slammed the door with her palm. Her black bracelets jingled at the sudden movement. They complimented her dark hair and her black corset. She wore black makeup and had her hair cascading down her shoulders. "I have more important things to do then have fun, Issy." Jace sighed and walked towards the library. "We're going hunting! And so what if we have some fun. Not to mention that girl could sho..." Isabelle didn't get to finish her sentence because Jace whisked around and into his room. He came out a few seconds later dressed for hunting. "Lets just go...but only to hunt."_

~End Of Flashback~

I sighed at how he just went along because we mentioned Mila. I looked over at said person. He was looking out at the crowd, shaking his head once and awhile. I couldn't sit still anymore. "I'm going to go dance, Jace?" He shook his head and continued his search. 'Fine!' I flipped my red hair and went to the dance floor. I danced for a long time, ignoring everything around me. During my dancing I sensed something dark, and turned to see a glamoured demon passing me. He had a curious glint in his eye when he passed me. 'Somethings wrong...' I saw that he was heading towards where Jace was sitting. Jace looked up, and spoke something. I couldn't hear him, but it looked like 'You need something?' He was on the offensive, which meant he knew what the thing was.

I walked over and sat back in my seat, pretending to look for someone. The demon seemed to take a sudden interest in me, and walked towards me. "Looking for someone?" I looked up at the demon, and faked a smile. "No one in particular." He took this as his chance. "Want to go somewhere private?" I nodded, glancing at Jace quickly. He gave an approving look and I took the Demons hand. We walked towards one of the back closets, and stepped inside. To my surprise as soon as the demon came in, he was beheaded. "Sheesh...I hate these stupid demons..." I turned to see silver hair and bright green eyes staring at me. Mila held a black hilted katana, with a light gray blade. She had another one in a case on her back. "Mila?!"

~Jace POV~

I slowly followed Clary to a storage room. I heard a thump, and immediately rushed inside. When I came in I was surprised to find the demon beheaded, and a silver-haired girl putting her katana away. "Mila?!" Clary turned to me, then back at Mila. "Jace... Clary?! Ah crap!" She looked around, cursed, and lunged at me. She slid right beside me before I could react. "Catch her Jace!" Clary yelled at me, rushing over. I turned to Mila and grabbed her wrist, pulling her out of the door, and into the crowd. I turned and saw Clary trying to find us, and quickly dove into an alcove, pinning Mila to the wall. "Hmm, I don't really know why you did that, but you were right to trap me, otherwise I would have ran. "She keeps her head turned to the crowd, not showing her facial features to well. Once again I get that familiar feeling about her, but push it aside. "Why did you save me? Why not just let me die?" She sighed, shaking her head slightly. "It can't be helped." She turned towards me, making me freeze. Her green eyes caught me in a trance, and I recognized her. "I felt responsible for you getting hurt, not to mention I have a plan for you." Suddenly I was knocked against the other wall. **(They were in a corner.)** "You ok, Mila?" When my vision cleared I saw Fenfir observing Mila carefully. "You should be glad you didn't mark her, angel boy. Otherwise I would have to kill you, and make Mila hate me." That was all I heard before Mila came up to me, touching my forehead, clearing my vision. "What did you...?" She shook her head as if to say, "Not now." I nodded, and looked at Fenfir. He was leaning on wall I had pinned Mila by, glaring at me from the corner of his eye. He had the same silver hair and green eyes as Mila, though Mila's looked more like a goldish green then olive.

"We should go, I don't want those Nephelium causing us trouble." His voice was rough and had a commanding tone. "Ok, _dad_, I'll finish this up." She said _dad_ sarcastically, rolling her eyes dramatically. He rolled his eyes, then straightened. "What did I tell yah." I looked over to see Isabelle and Alec walking towards our direction, but seeming oblivious to us. As if answering my unspoken question, Mila explained. "I put a small glamour on us so Clary wouldn't find us to quickly, but it'll fade soon." I heard my name being yelled, and noticed Clary running towards us. "Like now..." Clary grabbed a seraph blade and threw it at Mila. Fenfir moved quickly, pulling Mila out of its path. "Jace!" Isabelle and Alec came beside us. "I'm fine."

My voice sounded annoyed as I stood up, dusting my clothes off. "You can let go now, Fenfir..." I turned to Mila, who was being hugged from behind by Fenfir. "Awe come on, I rarely get to do this..." He sounded like he was pouting, but reluctantly let her go. She dusted her clothes and looked up at me, smiling sadly. "Sorry we got interrupted, Jacie, but I will see you again." She held up her finger and twisted her ring, opening a portal beside her. "Wait!" I called after her, not knowing why. "Parcum plenæ lunæ, Jace...till we meet again." She stepped into the portal, Fenfir after her. "Better not betray her, Jace, or I might have to do the same." For a moment the glint in his eyes and the shadows around him reminded me of the deceiving, yet angelic character, Lucifer. He glared at the others, then jumped into the portal after Mila, closing it behind them.

~Fenfir POV~

I came out of the portal behind Mila, and quickly caught her in my arms. She had collapsed as soon as we had come out. "You shouldn't push yourself, Mila." I allowed my worry to show, and helped her stand. "Sorry, I just hate seeming weak..." She trailed off and I smirked. "You weak? No, never!" She chuckled, closing her eyes as she unwrapped her sword case. I put it on, lifting her into my arms. 'She must be really tired to allow me to carry her...' I looked down and saw she was staring at me with her bright green eyes. "Do you think that idiot will figure out what I said?" My smirk grew. "If not I can call him the dumbest brother on Earth." She blushed slightly and punched my arm lightly. Even though she was a girl, not to mention just a few inches taller than Clary, she could punch hard. Thankfully it was just a light nudge.

We were silent during the walk home. Once we reached the dark alley, I noticed she was asleep. 'She really is a handful...' Sighing I walked up a set of stairs. I spoke something in a harsh demonic tongue, a black wall peeling away from the door. It opened for me as I walked in. The apartment was small on the outside, but quite large on the inside. It had all black furniture, a flat screen, a couch and a love seat, and one coffee table. The walls were decorated in Gray paint, white rune designs raping around the top. I walked down the hall. It had witch lights on the ceiling. The doors were gray-wood, a crescent moon with stars surrounding it engraved into them. I opened the last door on the left. Inside was a regular sized room with a black floor, a mattress in the corner. A window hung over a black desk with hand carved designs much like the ones bordering the walls in the living room. The room was painted pure black, pictures and drawings covering most of the walls. There was a witch light lamp on a small stool by the bed, and a gray rug to complete the look.

I set Mila down on the bed, pulling the white silk blankets over her. "Dulcis somnia, decoris."

I kissed her forehead and left. I closed the door behind me. "Now to get something to eat." I walked down the hall and into the living room. I walked through an archway and into a kitchen. Counters were on ether side of three ovens, which were on the right side of the room. Two sinks were on the right side, both empty. Two freezer/fridges stood beside the sinks. Another set of counters were on the other side. Overhead were cabinets. The cabinets were black-wood, and the counter-tops were marble.

I walked over to one of the fridges and opened the freezer side. I took out an ice cream bar. Closing the freezer, I glanced at an old black wood clock that hung above the sink. '4:57...guess I'll head out then.' I headed into the living room, eating my ice cream bar as I did. I grabbed my coat and faced an arched wall. I whispered something in demonic language, making the door appear in front of me. I opened it and walked through, sliding into the black trench coat.

~Time Skipz~

I glanced around, making sure I wasn't being followed, or watched. Slowly I moved my hand up and rang the doorbell to the apartment. I heard a buzz and a yell to come in. I opened the door and started walking up the stairs. I reached for the door, but it was opened for me. A dark haired man with glitter decorating his blue suit. He gestured for me to vome in. "On time like always, I see." Magnus walked into the kitchen. "I don't like to keep Mila waiting is all, Magnus." I replied as he came back with a small box wrapped in silk. "Here's what she ordered." I nodded and took the box, taking out a small book from my pocket and handing it to him. "And here's the payment." He took it, examining it closely.

"I really do wonder how she gets these things..." Magnus stared at the small black book with curiosity. It had the same symbol as the doors at the apartment had, only it was in silver ink. "You're not the only one." I tucked the box into my jacket carefully. His mouth curved into a smirk. "If she hasn't even told you then it must be one hell of a secret, Fenfir." I growled at his mocking tone. His smirk widened, which in turn angered me even more. "I should kill you..." I was cut half way by the opening of the door. A boy with black hair and blue eyes stepped in. He was wearing his hunting gear and a purple scarf. "I'm back Magnus, I got Ta f..." I watched as Alec Lightwood came through the door.

He stopped talking when he saw me. "You're that werewolf guy who's always with Mila!" I growled while he grabbed his seraph blade. "It's Fenfir, thank you very much... And if you'll excuse me..." I turned back to Magnus. "I'm sorry for this, Magnus, though I suppose, not really." Magnus looked at me, his smirk now gone, just as I punched him in the gut, a smirk playing on my face instead. "I have to go now." I jumped out of a nearby window, shattering it. The seraph blade flew right by me as I fell into the alley. "That was fun." I rolled and stood up, not bothering to dust myself off as I ran down the alley, and into the streets.

~Magnus POV~

I cursed at Fenfir as I clutched my gut. "That stupid demon will pay..." A soft hand touched my cheek. I looked to see Alec crouching by me with a concerned look in his eyes. "You ok?" The concern in his voice made me smirk. "You worried?" He blushed. "Ii...um...maybe..." He tried to avoid eye contact. "It's fine, though, can you help me up?" I allowed my smirk to fall. He nodded quickly, taking my hand and helping me onto the couch. "By the way...how do you know Fenfir?" I froze for a moment then sighed. "He's a business partner, or rather Mila's connection between the two of us." Alec listened, motioning for me to go on.

"I know Mila because when she was younger Fenfir came here, asking me to help him. She was very sick...so I cured her, and helped her recuperate till Fenfir disappeared with her suddenly. They visited sometimes, though rarely. They started appearing more often recently, asking me to get a few things for them." I sighed, taking a breath. "All she wanted was the Tools of the Moon. That is all I know." Alec looked at me, then stood up. "And may I ask how you know her, Alexander?" Alec glanced up at me, then sat back down beside me. "She kidnapped Jace a few days ago, and has been involved in Downworlder murders." I shook my head. "Getting into trouble like always, though I can understand kidnapping Jace, I wonder about the murders."

Alec whisked his head around, facing me. "What do you mean you can understand her kidnapping Jace?" I stared back at him in shock, then quickly turned serious. "You don't know her last name?" Alec's face filled with confusion. "Its Erondal, why?" I chuckled, shaking my head while looking at my hands. "That's just an abbreviation she has for it so others wont realize it, though i suppose, it is quite close to the real thing..." His face filled with even more confusion. "Then whats her real name." I looked up at him. "Just be ready, Alexander, and know that what I say is the truth." Alec nodded, preparing himself for the answer.

**Muahahahaha, cliff hanger! Sorry but I just had to do this, It makes it all the better XP. Please don't kill me though...You'll find out soon enough... Really though, please don't kill me...{Hides in corner} Or you'll never find out!**

**~|~Review Please~|~**


	5. V Meeting

**Yes, well got this chapter done so you won't have that cliff hanger anymore! Enjoy!**

**Disclamer- I don't own Mortal Instruments or its contents.**

~Magnus POV~

Alec stared at me. "Are you serious...her last name is..." I held his hand, nodding. "Yes, I'm not lying Hun." Alec blushed slightly, then leaned into me. "Ow..." Alec shot up quickly, observing the spot Fenfir had hit. "Sorry...You sure you're ok?" I nodded, pulling him back onto my lap, ignoring the slight pain. "As long as you're here I am, though you should probably call you family and tell them what happened." Alec blushed even more as he relaxed against my chest. "Nno...i'll call them later." I grinned, hugging him tighter. "Shouldn't have said that, now I wont be able to let you go." I saw his eyes widen, making me smirk. " .mine." I mouthed the words making him blush even more.

~Jace POV~

I had gotten into a fight with Isabelle. She told me I should pay more attention to Clary, and stop going after Mila. I had left without another word, not turning back. I was thinking how it was perfect timing since I was just heading out to meet with Mila.

~Flashback~

_I jumped up from the couch. Issy and Clary stared at me. "Full Moon Park!" They looked at me strangely. "What are you talking about Jace?" Issy looked at me weirdly. "Mila, that's what she said at Pandemonium!" Isabelle suddenly shot up, and was in front of me. "Whats with that girl! Ever since you met her you've been frantic about her, looking into her, oblivious to the world around you!" I froze, then got angry. "it's my business, no need for you to get involved! What I do doesn't concern you, Isabelle!"_

_Her eyes went wide, her fists clenched, shock going through her whole body. "What do you mean it doesn't involve me?" Her voice was barely a whisper. "I'm your sister dumb ass! Of course it concerns me!" She back-handed me. "No, it doesn't." Her body shook, and her hand went to slap me again. I grabbed her wrist. "Just let it go Isabelle." She went to punch me, but I slapped her instead. I dropped her wrist, turning away from both her and Clary, exiting through the doors of the library and into the hallway._

~End Of Flashback~

I glanced up at the sky. The stars had stated to come out, the Full Moon following. "She is pretty smart to have thought up of this meeting place." I walked down a path into the forest. When the forest looked like it disappeared, I focused to peel the glamour. I gasped at the sight. It looked something from a fairy tale. There were black and white tiger lilies wrapping around a white stone gazebo. It was lit with witch light lamps. Sitting on one of the railings of the gazebo was Mila. I heard her voice.

_~Flowers~_

The world is covered in flowers

All different kinds in bloom

Colors of the unseen eye

A world full of peaceful scents

All coming together

Into one big mass of color

A world blooming with beautiful flowers

A world of colorful sweet scenting flowers

Flowers

Of bloom

Flowers

Of color

Flowers

Of scents

Flowers...covering the world...

~End~

I was mesmerized by her voice, the way it carried you away. She stopped, turning to me. "Did you like it? Fenfir taught me it." She jumped down, walking down the gray path towards me. He white dress trailed after her. She wore black bands, complementing the marks on her skin, and her silver hair. She had it brought back and held in place with a butterfly clip. Fenfir walked beside her, his silver hair hanging loosely by his ears, ears glinting. A black tux adorned his features. On his arms strangely enough were the same marks, only a little more complex. "I told you he would figure it out Fenfir!" Mila smiled, putting her outfit together completely. "I only said that if he didn't, I would don him an idiot of the highest deminer."

Fenfir's smirk widened. I glared at him, but smiled at Mila. For some reason she made me happy. "Come on Ani No Jeisu, dance with me!" She took my hands, spinning as a soft melody was played. I looked at where the melody had come from and saw Fenfir playing the Violin. It was a black violin with silver strings. I noticed Mila tugging on my sleeves, and turned to see her dancing slightly. I joined in, stepping into a Waltz when the melody changed suddenly. Mila danced just as well as me. I only wore my hunting gear, but it seemed appropriate. When we finally stopped, we sat down on the benches inside the gazebo. Fenfir stood outside, leaning on the pillar for support. "May I ask whom you're mourning?" Mila turned to me, a piece of hair falling from her bun.

"Another werewolf was killed today...I wanted to mourn him." I was a little surprised that a girl like her would mourn a downworlder. "May I ask why?" She looked up at the roof, a sad smile playing on her lips. "Because they deserve. All of them helped stop Valentine, or their parents did. None of them aren't important, and even if they hadn't done anything, I would still mourn them." I was taken aback by her answer, but smiled soon after. "You were paying your respects when Luke's pack say you, weren't you?" She nodded, looking at me and smiling fully. "Yah, I knew a few of their parents."

I heard a bell chime. "It's Midnight Fenfir, time to pay up!" Mila jumped up from her seat, grabbing Fenfir's hand and dragging him to the square were we had danced earlier. "A promise is a promise..." They started dancing. Their silver hair seemed to send of a green aura. The clock tower music still playing. Mila smiled, making everything seem even better. Fenfir smirked when the tune of the clock came to an end, sweeping Mila off her feet and planting a kiss on her lips. I was surprised at this. Especially since he seemed like her servant more then anything else. My stomach clenched, but not of jealousy thank the angel, but of protectiveness. I shook the feeling away, watching Fenfir pick Mila up into his arms. "I will be taking my leave, Jace, but don't fret, we will be back." Fenfir gave me one last smirk, then disappeared into the dark woods. My vision blurred after that, making me fall onto the grass. 'Strange...I don't remember any grass in the garden.' I looked up to see I was in front of the forest again. I shook my head and headed back to the Institute after realizing it was after mid-night.

~Time Skipz~

I came into the Institute, avoiding the questions till I got to my room. I hung my coat on my chair. A silver envelope fell out of its pocket. 'An invitation?' I read the front, then opened it.

~Dear Jace,

You are invited to my Filii Kalendae.

Dress in a blue and silver fashion.

I do hope you come.

Sincerely

Mila Erondal~

I read it once more, the went into the hall. I went over to Clary's room, hesitantly knocking. It opened to a tired Clary. "Are you ok?" She noticed me, and perked up slightly. "I just couldn't sleep, what is it?" I sighed. "I know I've been a jerk lately, to you and Issy...but I would like to ask a favor." I spoke softly and slowly, making sure not to anger her.

~Clary POV~

My eyes widened for a moment in shock. 'He's apologizing, and asking for a favor? What the hell is wrong with him!?' I nodded, speechless. His face seemed to lighten. "I know you hate me when I go after her, but I want you to go with me to Mila Erondal's festival as my partner..." I froze, then hugged Jace. He seemed shocked because he gasped in surprise. "You asked me to help you, that's all I really care about, next to you..." He smiled at my last words, hugging me back. "I'm sorry for being distant, Clary...I just didn't want you guys to get hurt because if me." I chuckled. "You could never had done that..never."


	6. VI Shopping

**Craziness warning...I had a million things running through my head so this is sort of a wild mess. Enjoy my alternate personalities coming to life. Oh yes, in this chapter I decided to do all the couples POV's. Just to get the feeling going, and I do believe that is all the main characters for now...Once again, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer I do not own TMI or its contents.**

~Clary POV~

Me and Jace had gone shopping for some clothes to wear at Mila's Festival. I didn't know who else was invited, but kept it a secret. Jace to my surprise, barely mentioned it. "I'm sort of surprised...that Mila invited me I mean." Jace froze, looking up at the sky. We had finished shopping and were now in Central Park sitting on a bench. "She acts more like my mother then anything else..." My eyes widened in surprise, causing Jace to look at me. "That's what it feels like to me Clary..." He shook his head and stood up, leaning down and kissing my forehead. "I've got a meeting, catch up with you later." I nodded, watching him walk away. _"She acts more like my mother..." _ His words rang in my head.

~Isabelle POV~

I sighed. I didn't know what to wear to the stupid party. Jace and Clary had gone shopping, which made me a little happier. Though, it did not stop me from being annoyed at Mila. She invited me to her party, which I'm only going to find out who she really is, not because I like her. "Ugh! Why does this have to be so complicated!" I threw up my hands in frustration. "I swear! I'm just going to go shopping!" I ran out of my room, my boots silent against the floor. My black dress only went to my knees, crunching up a bit as I walked. I cursed under my breath as I opened the elevator. If my mom or dad had been there, the would have yelled at me, but they weren't so I kept up my rampage, all the way to the store.

~Magnus POV~

I looked at the letter that had been carefully wrapped in silk. It was a bright green paper with silver writing. I read it over. "So she's having another one of her famous parties?" I grinned. "This shall be fun, but the first question...What to wear?" I ran to my closet, searching in it for something blue. "So hard in choosing the colors, though I do suppose, she could have chosen all black." I shook my head in disgust, clothes flying onto my bed as I searched. "Ah ha!" I pulled out a black plastic bag. Looking inside I chuckled. "This shall be very fun indeed..." I put it on my bed and continued searching through my accessories. "Now to find the right glitter and hair dye!" I snapped my fingers so that all the clothes went back into my closet. (You may ask why he didn't just spawn the bag in the first place, but that is to be explained.) I shook my head once more. "I wish I had remembered what bag it was in, then it would have been a lot easier." I shook my head once more, then ran off to find matching glitter and hair dye for my suit. (Since Magnus is so glittastic and awesome, he gets a longer chapter then everyone else XD But seriously, he is the best character, my favorite in fact.)

I had my outfit put together. "Now to hide it..." I snapped my fingers, making it disappear. Alec came in through the door right after. "Hey Magnus..." I smiled, turning towards him. "Hello Dear." He blushed slightly, walking over and sitting on the couch. (Magnus had placed his outfit on the couch in the living room to get a better look at it.) "Something bothering you?" I sat beside him. "Yah...I'm trying to find something..." I frowned. "Not like that..I didn't lose anything." He said, answering my unspoken question. "I was searching for an outfit..." He sighed. My eyes lit up in happiness. "So you got an invitation as well? Splendid!" I jumped up, clasping my hands together. "Mila's?" I nodded, pulling him up and off of the couch. "You know what this means!" Alec's eyes grew wide. "Time to go shopping for you my dear!" Alec groaned as I pulled him out of the door ,and to the store. (Rhyming at random times...don't ask me how I do it...)

~Mila POV~

"Don't make me break down the door Mila!" Fenfir tried to open the door again, but the lock wouldn't budge. I rolled onto my side, oblivious to him. "Shut up, I'm sleeping!" I pulled out some headphones and my I Pod, effectively blocking out Fenfir's yelling. "Mila Celine Erondal!" Fenfir growled, pushing the door. "Open this door now!" He growled again, but a much quieter one this time. He grabbed his stele from his belt, and touched it against the door handle. It opened, and he jumped inside, avoiding the knives and traps I had set up. I bolted up, trying to escape through my closet, which connected to his room. It only opened from my side though, so he hadn't used it. He tackled me before I could open it, pinning me beneath him. I faced him, punching him in the face and kneeing his gut as I growled.

~Time Skipz~

"You could have avoided this if you had just let me sleep!" I placed ointment on Fenfir's cheek, pressing on it to prove my point. "Then I would have waited all day!" He winced as I pressed harder. "Shut up..." I mumbled, releasing his cheek. Fenfir grinned. "Soft spot as alway..." I cut him off by placing the ointment on the skin above his left rib. "Hey!" He growled. "..." I ignored him, pressing firmly on the spot, but much softer than before. "I'm sorry..." He looked surprised, and I blushed. I finished bandaging his wounds, and stood up. "I'll go get you a shirt so we can go shopping..." I hurried towards his room, leaving him slightly amused, but also confused. 'He's so firm, but he always gets hurt by me...I'm more of a burden than anything else...aren't I?' I shook my head, grabbed a plain gray shirt, and hurried back. I handed him the shirt, and shrugged on my coat. "Let's get going...shall we?" He smiled, opening the door. "After you, My Lady."

~Normal POV~

Raphael Santiago sat at an oak desk, over looking a shaggy, black-haired vampire. "The Mistress of the Twilight has sent an invitation for one of my representatives to come to her party. I have chosen you to do that, Lewis." The vampire nodded his head, kneeling before his leader. "Understood, Raphael." He motioned for Simon to rise, and approach him. He handed him the green and silver paper. "This is the invitation, you will need it to get in." Simon took the paper, tucking it in his pants pocket. He turned to leave, but was stopped by Raphael. "You also need to wear something blue, so I would suggest you go shopping." Simon nodded, walking out of the small office.

~Simon POV~

I exited Raphael's office, hurrying up a few flights of stairs. I got to an intact oak door, and opened it. Inside was a small room with a small bed. I laid down on it, sighing as I did so. 'I am supposed to represent the New York clan, but I'm not sure I want to...' I shook my head. 'I'm just glad it's being held by Lady Mila and not by some other Downworlder Official...' I shivered at the thought, then chuckled. 'They could just try to do that, I'll tear their heads off.' I chuckled once more, though it soon was followed by a hollow sigh. 'Mine as well get some sleep so I can go shopping at night.' With that thought, I rolled onto my side, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

~Normal POV~

Clary and Jace walked towards the Institute, carrying Tai food in one hand, and clothes in the other. Jace opened the door for Clary, who rushed in and opened the elevator, both rushing in and out of it when it went up. Clary followed Jace to his room, where they set down their clothes, then went into the kitchen. Clary set down the food, sighing as she did so. "Today is just running all over the place! My feet ache..." Jace chuckled, gulping down a cup of water. "Just because you're short, right?" Clary got bright red and hit him in the shoulder, making him look mock hurt. "You wound me." He gave a shocked breath. Clary rolled her eyes, the redness slowly fading from her face. "Though, you do look cute when you blush." Clary blushed even more as Jace stood in front of her, hands on her hips. Clary looked down, but Jace tilted her head and kissed her. Clary didn't resist, allowing the make out session to begin.

Magnus and Alec were standing in the Magnus' living room. "Oh come on Alec, you love me don't you?" The warlock said it dramatically, smirking and coming closer to the blue-eyed shadow hunter. "Yyes..." Alec blushed while Magnus' smirk grew to a grin. Magnus hugged Alec, who hugged him back, still blushing. Alec tilted his head, seeing that the grin had not fallen from the warlock's face. "That's all you had to say, Babe." Magnus kissed Alec, throwing the bag of clothes he had onto the couch.

Simon walked down the street, a medium-sized box in his hands. He walked out of the store, but bumped into someone on his way out. "Ah...sorry about that." He picked up a box from the ground. "You ok?" He held out a hand, but the girl he had bumped into got up herself. "You should watch where your going." She hissed, her black hair falling down her shoulders. 'What is this girl doing, saying that to me!' Simon regained his composure, looking at Isabelle. "Excuse me, but I believe you should watch where your going." He growled. The girl looked at him after grabbing the other box from the floor. "I don't need to waste my time with you..." Issy stalked around Simon, who just glared at the back of her head. 'Beautiful but a Bitch' (One reason of the rating...) He stalked off, then paused. 'I don't remember it being this light...' He opened it, and nearly yelled. 'A dress!?' He was about to go yell at the store owner when he remembered the girl. 'She had the same box as me...' He hurried off in the direction he saw her go.

Isabelle sat down on a bench, the box on her lap. 'Somethings wrong with this box, it isn't supposed to be that heavy...' She opened the box and cursed. People gave her looks, but went on. (She wasn't glamoured, though you could probably guess that from her encounter with Simon.) Inside she saw a suit, and sprang up, heading in the direction of the store. When she had just about got there, she bumped into someone again. This time she didn't fall, just backed away, touching her head once, then looking up at the person who had bumped into her. It was that boy again, but only this time, Isabelle realized that he was a vampire, and Simon realize she was a shadow hunter. "Sorry Hunter, but I'll be taking what is mine." Simon took his box back, and handed Isabelle her box. Their hands touched for a moment, a sizzling feeling going through both of their bodies. He froze, but quickly regained his composure and turned away. "I have to go." Simon walked away, Isabelle doing the same. As they both headed back to their "_homes_", they thought about that feeling that had went through them at the touch.

**So...Sizzy!Malec!Not to mention...Clace! Well the couples are introduced, though, I forgot to mention Fenfir and Mila...their little shopping adventure might be mentioned next chapter...Hope you enjoyed!**

_**\~Review Please~\**_


	7. VII Dancing

**Watched the Mortal Instruments' movie. It was a little rushed in my opinion, but I'm glad it wasn't another twilight (No offence to those who like Twilight, I just don't like it.) Well, I felt really happy s I decided to write XD. Enjoy another chapter of Opposites of One Breed.**

~Normal POV~

Clary stood in her room, waiting for Jace. 'Wonder what's taking him so long...' Clary sighed, looking down at her sketch pad. She had drawn another rune, though this time, she had no idea what it symbolized. "Miss me?" Jace walked into her room, not bothering to knock. He was wearing his outfit. (Muhahaha! I shall only reveal it when they get to the party!) Clary rolled her eyes, standing up and placing the closed sketch pad on her desk. Her dress frills brushed against her hand. " Yes, I missed you because you were gone for 10 minutes." She spoke sarcastically, making Jace grin as he took her hand, pulling her into a long kiss. When they broke away, they headed out of the Institute and to the festival, Invitations on-hand.

Alec waited a few more minutes, then busted through Magnus' door. He was grumbling and trying to put glitter in his hair. Alec couldn't help but laugh, alerting Magnus. "Oh, laugh will yah?" He smirked, pulling Alec towards him and dropping a container of glitter in the blue-eyed shadow hunter's hair. "Hey!" He tried to struggle, but soon gave up so he wouldn't ruin his suit. Magnus smiled triumphantly. Magnus dragged Alec to the door after putting the rest of his glitter in his hair. Alec went down the stairs, mumbling something about "Warlocks, "Glitter", and "Sparkly stuff." Magnus chuckled, walking right beside Alec as they headed towards the party.

Isabelle finished her makeup and walked out of her door, making sure no one else was there. She walked towards the elevator, going down it and out of the Institute. 'Objective- Make Mila tell you her plan.' Isabelle repeated that as her dress barely touched the ground, her hair up in a ponytail. "I'll get there soon..." She walked towards a warehouse district, thinking about how she would question the silver-haired mysterious shadow hunter.

Simon walked away from Hotel Dumort, kicking a few pieces of trash as he went. "Still don't see why I was chosen..." He cursed under his breath, tucking his hands into his pant's pockets. "Oh well, she suggested me, so I'll have to go." He sighed, though he didn't need to breathe. He looked up, turning around a corner and towards a warehouse. 'Time to show off.' He smirked, eyes lighting up in amusement.

~Time Skipz~

Mila grabbed a few spare objects, putting them together like puzzle pieces and sticking them on her dress. She sighed after placing a few pins in her hair, then letting it fall in curls down her shoulders. "Time to show my face." She took a deep breath, then exited the small room, servants outside gave her reassuring smiles as she headed down the long hallway.

Fenfir stood beside a table, watching as people gave their invitations to the warlock guard. He despised these parties, but went for Mila's safety. Her blood was quite the rare, ({cough}) item. He looked up as Jace Herondale came in, and walked towards him. He noticed that Jace had Clary with him, and chuckled.

~Jace POV~

I handed the Warlock my invitation, and his eyes widened. "Uh, um...right this..." He stuttered, and never completed his sentence. "I'll be taking them from here, Arron." He nodded at the person who spoke. Shaggy silver hair curled at Fenfir's neck as he bowed slightly. "Right this way Lord Herondale, Lady Fairchild." I heard the smirk in his voice, but also respect. Clary nodded in acknowledgement. I followed after Fenfir, who had just turned without seeing if we followed. "You are Lady Twilight's honored guests, so I will be escorting you personally." Clary and I nodded, little of our shock shone on our faces. Once we reached twin black wood doors, he bowed. "I must leave to get the others, please excuse me." He backed away, turning back the way we had come. "That's weird..." Clary looked up at me, then went to open the door. I helped her, holding back a gasp once I saw the inside.

The doors opened to a large Ballroom. It had couches and love seats surrounding the outer rim, tables and chairs in the corners of the room, and hanging, glowing flowers coming form the ceiling. I knew the place was glamoured form the outside, but this, this was amazing. The flowers were blue with a black stem and leaves. The floor was black wood, smoothed over and polished. Over 40 downworlders were in the room. Some were dancing, others talking. Other people leaned on the walls observing the others. "I didn't know Mila knew so many people..." Clary murmured it, but Jace heard it. "Of course Lady Twilight knows this many people! She is the most popular underworld official, not to mention a representative for most of the Downworlders."

Both me and Clary turned to see Magnus standing behind us. He was wearing a dark blue tux,a silver and blue striped tie, and a silver belt. He also had on a dark blue top hat with a silver ribbon wrapped around it. He had blue boots, and silver socks, though you couldn't see them. His hair had silver highlights, blue glitter also adding to the mix. Beside him stood Alec, who had on what Magnus was wearing, except it was all opposite. Alec wore a dark silver tux with a blue tie and a blue belt. He also had on a silver top hat with a blue ribbon wrapped around it as well.. He had silver boots, and blue socks, but like Magnus', you couldn't see them. His hair had blue highlights, silver glitter also, but unlike Magnus, he was grumbling.

~Magnus POV~

After Fenfir had led us here, I saw Clary and Jace, and answered Clary's "question". She looked me and Alec up and down, then smirked. "You guys looked awesome, especially with the glitter." Alec grumbled even more at the mention of glitter, and Jace patted his back. "I know how you feel bro, Clary took forever deciding my outfit..." Clary blushed. "And you guys look just the same, good choice to, on the tux, by the way." I looked at both of their outfits, and saw Alec do the same.

Clary had on a knee length blue dress with frilly edging. There were silver stars going across the top and bottom, star sequins sewed into the blue frills. It was staples, and surprisingly it commented her red hair. She also had on a silver belt around, and she wore star earrings. She also had on a silver belt around her waist, which complimented the stars and her silver high heels. The heels had a dark blue gem in the middle, tying it all together. Jace had on a dark blue tux like mine, only this one had a silver rose pinned on the shirt pocket, and a plain silver tie. His shoes were blue connivers.

"Thanks..." Clary was blushing slightly. Alec sighed. "Looks like you got the same treatment as me Jace..." I looked over at them, then remembered my first question. "By the way, why did Mila send you an invitation?" Jace and Clary looked at me and Alec. "Could ask you the same thing." I motioned for us to sit down at one of the closest unoccupied tables, but not before Fenfir came in. Me and him shared a look, but no one seemed to notice (Emphasize on the 'seemed'). "Lady Lightwood and Lord Lewis are here." From behind him came Isabelle and a pale looking teenager. He had dark hair, and stared a the others questioningly. "What's with the hunters, Fenfir?" I knew right away that this kid wasn't normal, nor was he a hunter. He was one of the night children, and a famous one at that. "Lady Mila thought it would be nice to have you get along, especially since you will be working with each other soon." Before we could ask what he meant, he walked away, bowing slightly before he left.

~Simon POV~

The hunters stared at me. I noticed the spiky haired Warlock. "Magnus Bane..." I cursed. "Of all people I have to get stuck with four shadow hunters and the high Warlock of Boston..." The blonde haired one glared at me. "And what's so wrong with that, bloodsucker?" I knew right away I hated this guy. "Jace, I wouldn't..." Jace ignored Magnus. "Sorry, didn't hear you quite clearly, what was it you said?" I cupped my ear, waiting, "What do you care, bloodsucker." He said the last word slowly, making my anger rise. I smirked, then I stepped forward.

~Clary POV~

The vampire stepped forward, and was suddenly beside me and in Jace's face. Jace looked surprised, but I couldn't blame him. What did happen next though, was expected. The vampire punched Jace, then whirled around, walking to another table. Jace shot up and I tried to grab him, but was too late. He swung at Simon, who turned and swung as well. Before ether punch landed, two books hit their heads, knocking them both to the ground. Mila stood above the two, holding random books in her hands. "Must you two behave like children! I swear..." She shook her head, helping Simon up. I went over to Jace and helped him up as Alec stared open-mouthed at the scene, Isabelle just stared, and Magnus chuckled, standing up. He came over to Mila, still chuckling. "Nice performance Mila, no one even noticed.

I looked around us and realized he was right, no one was staring, or glaring at us, they just kept doing what they were doing. "Thank you Magnus, though I wish I didn't have to babysit these two." Magnus chuckled some more, Alec and Isabelle joining in while Simon and Jace glared. I simply sighed, shaking my head like Mila had. "I am not a child, Lady Twilight. I just don't like that, 'thing'" Simon turned his glare to Jace, who returned it. "Right back at you bloodsucker." Mila growled. "You two, stop this childish behavior and act like adults before I make you, and trust me," She paused, giving Simon and Jace long, hard looks. "you don't want that." With that she headed towards the small stage that sat in the middle of the ballroom.

~Mila POV~

I shook my head at the two idiots and stepped onto the small stage, tapping a glass champagne glass in my left hand with a crystallized-silver spoon (For those who are wondering crystallized silver is something me and my friends thought of, unless it's real, but it is silver that is glossed and cold to the touch.) Everyone turned to me, some with blank expressions while others were smiling. I smiled slightly back, and spoke. "Thank you for coming to my party. As an official council member I am thankful for your help. Please enjoy the entertainment we have and the food." I smiled once more before exiting stage left and back into the crowd. They all spread out and I made my way over to Jace. Him and Simon were up against the corner walls, glaring at each other. Magnus saw me, and excused himself. He gave me a glance then a glance to the White wood doors behind the Grand staircase behind the stage. I nodded, and walked over there.

Once I got there I sighed and leaned against the door. "This is about Simon, am I right?" Magnus nodded, making sure no one saw us. I noticed Alec glancing our way occasionally. "How exactly do you know him, and why haven't I been introduced?" My fake smile fell. "I guess I'll have to say..." I sighed, exasperated. Magnus looked at me intently. "I was on an assignment for you and I ended up hurting his mundane friend. As a result I felt bad and took his spot, disappearing before anyone could ask questions, or so I thought. Simon had followed me, and started to throw questions at me about downworlders, and the shadow hunters..." Magnus swallowed. "He was one of the very few gifted ones..." I nodded and took a deep breath. "One of the rogue vampires found out and attacked him. I found him right when he died..." I sighed, looking down at my slightly shaking hand. "So you took him to Raphael and had him raise him, which turned out to be a big investment since he is the most well controlled and cunning fledgling there is." I nodded once again, my hand shook more visible. "Lady Twilight?" He came over and touched my shoulder. "You ok?" I looked away from my hands, pushing myself away from the door. "It's just Mila, Magnus." He let go of my shoulder. "And it's just the memory, not to inviting." I actually smiled, not a fake one, but a reassuring smile. "I need to go get Jace, if you don't mind, Magnus Bane." I curtsied, grinning at him before heading back over to Jace.

~Clary POV~

The melody of the waltz filled my ears as Jace took my hand. "Shall we dance?" I nodded, smiling. He smiled back, gold locks curling by his ears. He took my hand and place his other on my hip. We began to waltz, Jace leading me the entire time. I stared into his amber eyes. He stared into mine as well. We kept dancing, not aware of the slight glances we got. I noticed Isabelle smirking, as well as Alec. I rolled my eyes at them, and turned back to Jace. "They are idiots." Jace chuckled lowly. "I can agree with that one, though I agree with everything you say." I rolled my eyes again. "If you keep doing that they'll get stuck." He smirked at me. "That is an old wives tale, both of them." He made a face of mock hurt. "I do agree with everything you say." I gave him a questioning look. "Not without having a smart ass comment in between." I gave a triumphant look as he opened his mouth, closing it as if debating if I was right. "Ill give you that one Clare Bear."

We danced a little longer, but I got hungry so we stopped and headed for table of food. I picked out a bit of meat and cheese, then sat down at an unoccupied table. Jace came back with almost everything from the table on his plate, though he wasn't the only one. "How you eat all that I do not know, Jace." At the sound of the voice I looked up. Jace turned to said speaker. "Sorry to interfere." She sounded truly sorry, which made it very hard for me to be mad at her, even if she was practically stealing Jace. "No problem." Jace answered first and I turned to him. "Oh, ok." I sighed. Jace seemed to be catching on to what I was thinking. "So is there something you need?" I stood up. "I am going to go talk to Alec." I hurried away, leaving a confused Jace and a hurt Mila behind.

~Mila POV~

I sighed, not showing my emotions, and turned to Jace. "I don't think she likes me to much. Jace nodded sadly. "Go ahead and go to her, I can wait." I shook a little, and cursed. "No it's fi...Hey, you ok?" He stepped closer, and inspected me. He knew it was to gentlemanly for a man to touch a woman in public, which I thanked the Angel for. "I'm fine..." I tried to think of anything to say. Finally I thought it, and spoke right before Jace. "May I have this dance?" He looked a little surprised, but nodded his head anyways. I smiled slightly, grabbing his hand and pulling him onto the ballroom floor. We started a waltz, all the while with the others watching.

~Normal POV~

"You ok Clary?" Clary nodded at Alec, watching Mila and Jace dance as she did. "Liar." Clary stared at the two. "I can't help but think she's trying to steal Jace away from me..." Alec chuckled, looking at Jace and Mila as well. Clary whirled around to him, her face an expression of questions and a little betrayal. "She doesn't love Jace, as in _love_ him." Clary stared at him. "She only likes him, that's all." Clary grabbed his arm. "What do you mean likes him." She hissed the words, gripping Alec's arm and causing him to suck in his breath. "Calm down Clary, he only means she is interested in him the way a cat would be to a ball of yarn." Magnus took Clary's hand off Alec's arm, pulling Alec against him afterwards.

Mila's face was emotionless, causing Jace to wonder. "Why is it you hide your emotions?" She sighed, answering right after. "Because I want to seem strong for the person that saved me, so it wont seem like a waste." I stared at her in shock. "I you stop asking these questions I'll show emotion, otherwise I back off and turn into a statue in the hallway." Jace chuckled. "Deal." With that he lead her towards the middle of the ballroom floor. They started to dance even faster, others clearing from around them to watch. Mila's silver hair fell down, her pins falling to the floor, encircling around them as they danced. The guests smiled and whispered to each other.

Clary stared at Jace and Mila intently, noticing Mila's silver hair. She then noticed her eyes, and lastly her face. Magnus stared at them as well, his arms still around Alec's waist. Alec blushed, but looked at Jace and Mila with the rest. "To bad he doesn't know, it would make it a lot better." Magnus nodded. Clary stared at Mila's face till Jace twirled and was now facing her. She noticed that the lines of their faces were the same, and that lead to more discoveries. She searched their bodies, then the way they danced, and even their style of clothing. She found they both had about the same figure, danced almost identically, and their taste in clothes was quite close. "By the Angel." She swore, alerting Magnus and Alec's attention to her. "Clary?" She whirled to them, seeing hopeful but knowing faces. "You knew this whole time...You both knew that Mila and Jace are...!" She was interrupted by the sound of braking glass and the lights going out.

~Fenfir POV~

I watched as Jace and Mila danced, cursing Jace under my breath. At the last word I heard glass braking and the lights went out. Right away I saw people dropping in through the windows. 'Valentine!' I pushed away from my post and headed towards the middle of the room, only to be stopped by a slim figured demon. It hissed and lunged at me, fangs dripping with green poison. "Damn Demon!" I dodged as it nipped me, turning around to look at me. I surprised it by slicing its head off with Mila's Katanas. I turned around, cutting through the demons that lunged at me. The downworlders had turned from civil to fierce. I cut through them till I got to them middle. When I got there I saw Jace on the floor bleeding, and Mila fighting demons off using her hands. I saw one rip into her flesh, and yelled. "Mila!" I threw the katanas. Mila jerked around and caught them, swinging them both ways and cutting off the demon's heads.

She cut into one after another. I noticed they were all aiming for Jace. That's when I saw someone slip through the shadows, and sneak behind Mila. "Mila!" I yelled once more, lunging this time and getting hit instead of her. She whizzed around, only to see me collapse from the blow to the chest. She looked up from me and at the attacker. He glared at me, black eyes flickering in annoyance. "Stupid servant got in the way." Mila stifled a gasp, eyes becoming shaded. "Johnathan..." He glanced up at her at the sound of his name. "Hmm? How is it a Downworlder official knows me?" I sucked in my breath. "Don't...Mila!" But I was to late. Mila lunged at Johnathan, eyes full of hatred and furry.

~Mila POV~

Johnathan was surprised at my speed. I hit him in his gut, bringing back my fist as the katana in-hand turned into an faded gray glove. He grabbed my fist just before it reached his face, still surprised. "Lucifer!" The gauntlet blazed blue, like a seraph blade, in his hand. "What the hell!" I reared back my other fist as he jerked his hand back, ready to hit him. He realized what I was doing and kicked me in the chest, sending me flying across the floor. All around me blazed as the flames grew."You..." His confused face lit in horror, seeing who I was. "Mila..." I hissed his name. "Johnathan Christopher Morgenstine..." I stood up, lunging again. "I thought you were dead." He snarled, blocking my punch, ignoring the flames. "You were only half right."

I took his moment of confusion and punched his face, jumping back to Jace after I did. "You Bitch!" He lunged at me this time. I raised my hands as the gauntlets joined together into a shield. His claw-like hands hit the shield, causing him to fly back, though he caught his fall. I tore my hands apart, shield turning into a box and arrows. I pushed the arrows onto the back of my dress, notching one as he ran up to me. He was right in front of my face when I released the arrow, hitting him in the shoulder because he dodged at the last-minute. He growled, tearing the arrow from his shoulder. "Johnathan! We need to go!" I recognized the voice, and froze. "Got it..." He gave me a look, which snapped me from my trance. I turned to see Valentine with Jace slung over his shoulder. His white hair was down like his son's, a little longer. I stared at them before screaming Jace's name. "No way in hell!" I lunged at Valentine, but was stopped by Johnathan. "Nuh uh uh" He smirked darkly. "We will be taking him." I hissed. "Over my dead body!" He looked taken aback as blue flames turned to green and my bow and arrows turned to a scythe. It erupted in green flames with one word. "Lucifer!" I said it once more, swinging at Johnathan and locking us in battle.

Valentine watched us closely as yelling sounded around us. I watched as Valentine dropped Jace and got a blade, pushing it against his throat. "Jace!" I was only distracted for a second, but that was all Johnathan needed. He hit me in the gut, then the face, and finally he stabbed me in the chest. I coughed up blood and fell forward. "Bring her too Johnathan." He smirked, going to sling me over his shoulder. A bright shot of blue and green met each other halfway and made a wall in font of me, blocking him. "Get away from her!" Fenfir lashed another wave of flames with the snap of his fingers, Magnus doing the same. "You are a dead bastard Johnathan!" Magnus looked pissed, his hair was frizzed and his arms caked in blood. I looked up and Johnathan grimace, then follow Valentine who had ran towards a window. "See you later, Mila." He gave me one last smirk before him and Valentine both jumped out of the window, disappearing into the night. I felt like screaming, but I couldn't. I soon realized why when Fenfir touched my arm and his hand came back bloody. "Mila!" My world went black as my thoughts filled with Jace, then Clary, the Lightwoods, Magnus, and lastly, Fenfir. "Lucifer..." My scythe blazed to life once again, but this time to a pale turquoise flame.

_**Relatives Of the Past**_

_**Preview**_

_I watched Fenfir rush and catch Mila before she hit the floor. Her body shook violently in his arms. She clutched his shirt, her knuckles white. I noticed something clear drop from her hidden face, and splatter on the ground. Mila was crying. She was Crying when she never showed emotion._

**I hope you enjoyed. I had a lot of fun with that chapter, not to mention the preview of the next, I have already thought it out, and needless to say, it will be a very sad beginning. End is classified! Also, if you paid attention to Clary and Valentine's actions, you can probably guess who Mila is, not to mention her last name. Well, I'll be updating soon! See yah later! ^^**


	8. VIII Tracking

**Grr, not that ether...{Stares at paper} Damit!...{Turns to audience.} Uh...{Grabs book and pretends to read.} Enjoy the chapter...{Doesn't look up.}**

**Warning-Contains M rated language, You have been warned.**

**Sorry for not updating...Internet has not wanted to work with me, and my laptop didn't want to work with my USB, but I go it to work out. Well enjoy!**

~Normal POV~

Fenfir set Mila down on the floor. He noticed she had a deep wound, and cursed under his breath. Magnus wasn't so far away, cursing just the same as he stitched up Alec's broken arm. "That damn filthy demon...I'll tear him in half and burn his body down to his worthless, pitiful, heartless soul!" He wrapped the sling carefully around Alec's shoulder, his actions betraying his words. "You and me both, Magnus." Fenfir grabbed Mila's stele, tracing an iratze on her wrist quickly, then took a piece of torn cloth and wrapped her wound with it. "Damn that bastard of a demon..." Fenfir growled, green flames erupting around him. "Fenfir!" Magnus had finished with Alec and came over, hissing at Fenfir under his breath. Fenfir realized he was going to draw attention, and calmed down, his flames evaporating into darkness.

Magnus saw that Mila's arm wasn't dark or showing any signs of the poison at work. "I don't recall you ever having any healing skill." Fenfir looked at him. "I don't, it's just the effects of Mila's...contract..." The last word was a whisper, but Magnus heard it. "I see..." He sighed, going over to Alec again. "Mind if I use your place as a hide away in case Bastard 1 and Bastard 2 go looking for me?" Fenfir sighed, but gestured for him to follow as he picked Mila up, crossing the now dimly lit ball room to the a set of white doors in one corner. Magnus carried Alec, surprisingly. Fenfir opened up one of the white doors to a dark corridor. He entered the corridor and whispered something in demonic language.

Immediately the corridor lit. Sighing he walked towards a door marked with silence runes, and drew on it with Mila's stele. It creaked open, shutting behind Magnus. Once they entered, Magnus gave a surprised gasp, making Fenfir smirk. Inside the room were two walls lined with powders in jars. In front of the shelves and shelves of powders, were medical beds, each with black quilt blankets, silk sheets, and a white fluffed pillow. Not one thing in the room looked out-of-place. "Don't ask how she keeps it all clean...I don't know ether." Fenfir set Mila down on a bed in the far end of the room, Magnus setting Alec on the bed beside her.

~Simon POV~

I sat on a chair beside Isabelle Lightwood, who was bandaging my shoulder. "You are really reckless, vampire." I sighed. I suppose you are right, shadow hunter." She gave me a slight grin, pulling a bit to hard as she tied the make-shift bandage. "You know, that doesn't really hurt much, being a vampire and all." I smirked at her, glancing around the room. My smirk quickly fell as I shot up from my chair. My eyes went blank, then filled with worry. "Twilight..." I hurried to one of the corners of the ballroom, Issy tagging along. "Something wrong with Mila?" She may not like Mila, but she couldn't stand it if she was hurt. "She...her pulse...It felt weak is all..." I trailed off, not knowing what else to say. Before Isabelle could ask me how I knew any of that, I opened a white door. It opened to the corridor, still lit. The door shut behind us as I went over to the infirmary door, touching the handle and letting the door open. Issy followed me. Magnus, who was looming over Alec, jumped into a defensive position while Fenfir sighed.

"Nice of you to drop by, parasite." Fenfir glared at me. "You to, clown." I glared right back, then turned towards Magnus. "How's the Mistress?" He sighed. "Fine, Lewie." (Magnus always seemed to forget his name so I thought it fit ^^) Isabelle rushed over to Alec. "He's fine too, Isabelle." She grabbed his hand, observing his wounds. "My name is Simon, Simon Lewis..." I saw Mila, and flinched. I felt her emotions coming off in waves, smelling like blood. Before anyone could react, I rushed out of the room, running down the corridor and into an indoor garden. I fell to my knees, pupils dilated and breaths in pants. "Simon!" I didn't have to turn to see her, for I knew her scent already. "Don't..." My breathing became frantic. "Are you ok?" She bent down beside me. "It was all to much, her emotions, they were to much." Isabelle seemed confused, but touched my shoulder reassuringly anyways. During the time in which they both were left to wait in a room alone for Fenfir to escort us (Though they didn't know it would be him.) , dancing at the party, and talking after the small battle with demons, we had grown close. My breathing started to even out as Isabelle stroked my back. When his pupils finally returned to their normal size, I stood up with Issy's help. "Thanks, for the bandage and this..." She nodded, understanding.

~Clary POV~

I had seen Isabelle rush after the vampire into the corner of the room and followed them. They didn't seem to notice me, not even when they ducked into the door and I had to open it after them. I did so, turning to see them rush into a door. It swung shut behind them. I waited awhile just to be sure I had everything ready. After I got situated I went to open it when it opened itself, and out came the vampire. I could see his pupils dilated, and his chest heaving painfully even though he didn't need to breathe. Seconds later a worried looking Isabelle followed him into the darkness of the hallways, leaving me stunned and frozen outside, though what happened next really surprised me. "Come in already, Clary." It was Fenfir, who was sitting on one of the many beds in the room, staring at the ceiling with lost interest. "Ok..." I crept in. I saw Alec and ran towards the bed I saw him in immediately. "By the Angel!" I whisper yelled it, to shocked to really yell. "Don't worry, he'll be fine." "More importantly, why are you walking around injured?" Magnus stood up from his spot on the bed across from Fenfir. "Injured?" Magnus rolled his eyes melodramatically. "Yes, dear, you have a huge gash along your arm, now take a seat and let me heal you up." I obeyed, not wanting to anger Magnus or annoy him more then he was already.

"Damn Clary, how did this happen?" Magnus held up a greenish claw and a few tiny rotted teeth. "Those were in my skin?" I mentally shook. "Yes, though they were glamoured as glass some how..." I looked at Magnus as he set the demon parts into a glass jar. "They can glamour a part that's no longer connected to the body?" I was surprised at this, and frightened just a little. "Not all demons, just a few of them that have got to Mila once, and they can't control it...it's usually random." I was shocked by his words. "What do you mean by "got to Mila once." Is something about her different or what?" I wanted answers, and I wanted them now. Mila seemed different, way beyond usual that is, and I wondered why. Before Magnus could reply Fenfir had walked past both of us, glaring at the door in front of him. "That's none of your business, and if Magnus tells you..." He turned his head and glared at us. "I'll kill you both myself." With that he grabbed his coat from the chair and left the room.

~Mila POV~

_Darkness...all darkness...nothing has even a spark of light. I can't see, but if I try to feel, my hands just become sticky and painted a dark red, though how I know it was red was a mystery to me. I gave up trying to get out of the abyss long ago. It was pure black, so dark you couldn't even see your hand in front of you. I sighed, though, couldn't hear anything ether. "Shadows like you, don't they princess?" It was the only thing I could hear. "I guess so, Lucifer." I felt something pick me up, even though I wasn't supposed to feel. "I still wonder how you are the only thing I can sence here." Lucifer chuckled as he cradled me in his arms, embracing me. "I am jealous of my son, you know." I took a deep breath. "You always are." He chuckled once more before tilting my head up. "You are quite the treasure, even if you aren't an item to be won." I sighed, his head tilting and his lips meeting mine. I broke it first. "Awe come on..." I tried to step back. He only pulled me closer, his head resting on my shoulder. "Just remember that as long as Fenfir is here, so am I."_

I woke with a start, my breathing was level, but I could feel the heat in my face as I registered the dream. A chuckled sounded from beside me. "Dreaming of me again, hmm?" Another exasperated voice came from the corner. "Don't flatter yourself, Fenfir, the girl is only deeply in love with you after all." I glanced at Magnus, then looked down at my hands. "Leave Mila alone you two!" Clary came into the room carrying a bag. Alec came in behind her, his arm in a cast. "Alec..." I looked up, but had to turn away. I hated the sight of someone in a weak state, it made me have regrets. "It's fine Mila, it wasn't your fault, just that Bastard of a demon, no offence Clary." Clary looked confused.

"You mean you don't even know who attacked us and stole Jace?" Magnus asked. "Jace..." Magnus could see the worry etched into her eyes. "Tell me who they are." Magnus glanced at Alec. "I don't think that would be wise, Clar..." Fenfir cut him off abruptly. "Valentine and Johnathan Morganstine, your father and brother." Everyone turned towards Fenfir. At the mention of Johnathan, Magnus became angry, but tried not to show it. "Tthat can't be true...They're supposed to be dead..." Clary fell onto the bed beside her, curling into a ball. "And now they have Jace..." Her voice was filled with dread. I froze as well. "Jace..." I couldn't take it. I shot up and ran from the room. "Mila!" Fenfir went after me, Magnus getting up to follow. Alec after him, but both being stopped by Isabelle who was by the door.

~Magnus POV~

"What's with Mila? Why does she care about Jace so much? Answer me Bane." I glared at her. "Move Isabelle, I don't have time for this." She stood her ground. "Not till you answer my question!" I got annoyed. "She's Jaces's sister for heaven's sake! Now move!" I pushed her out-of-the-way. She was too shocked to stop me and Alec. "I swear, if Mila burns down this whole building I'm blaming your sister Alexander." Alec nodded in agreement. "I would have thought she had figured it out, though yelling at her was uncalled for." Magnus sighed. "I'll apologize when I'm sure that we wont get burned to death."

~Normal POV~

Isabelle stood speechless by the door. Clary had looked up from her ball and was staring at Simon, who had just so happened to be reading in the corner by Mila's bed. "She's his sister? But Jace is an only child..." Simon sighed. "Trust me, I may be one of the three people she trusts, but I didn't know ether..." He walked over to Isabelle and lead her to one of the beds. "How is that possible..." Issy spoke slowly, shock disappearing. "All I know is that when she was little she lived with Valentine, but when she was eight years old some cult members kidnapped her, the rest I don't know anything about really." Simon touched Isabelle's shoulder reassuringly. "It's a shocker...after all they don't look to much alike, but that explains why Mila's middle name is Celine." Clary looked at Simon. "Celine was Jace's mom...So it is true..."Simon shifted, not knowing what to do in the room full of girls. "Uh..." Clary sighed. "Does this building have a giant map or something?" Simon's eyes widened as he stood up. "I'll be back soon..." He trailed off as he darted out of the door, leaving both of the girls to stare after him in silence.

~Mila POV~

I ran down the halls blindly, trying not to think about Jace. Valentine could be hurting him, or worse, he could be experimenting with him, or he could have ki... I didn't let myself go there. "Mila!" Fenfir called after me, but I didn't hear him. My thoughts trailed of as I opened a random door, storming through it. I tripped on the rug, falling forward. Before I hit the ground I was caught by someone.

~Alec POV~

When Magnus and I came through the door, we saw Mila trip over the rug. I watched Fenfir rush and catch Mila before she hit the floor. He cradled her as her body shook violently in his arms. She clutched his shirt, her knuckles white. I noticed something clear drop from her hidden face, and splatter on the ground. Mila was crying. She was crying when she never showed emotion_._ Everything went into an eerie silence, till Mila spoke, her voice ragged and broken. "He has him...He has my brother...and I let it happen..." More tears fell from her face, her hands clinging to Fenfir as he stared at her in shock, still holding her in his arms. "Gget him back...bbring him back to me...please Fenfir, if you don't, I might lose control..." Her voice wavered as turquoise flames bursted out from where she stood, and started to encircle them both. Fenfir's eyes widened as he tried to calm her down.

"Mila, calm down, I will get him back, just calm down!" She didn't calm down, in fact the flames started to grow as she cried. Magnus darted forward, snapping his fingers and using his own flames to part Mila's . He hurried over to her and touched her forehead, causing her eyes to slowly close as she fell unconscious into Fenfir's arms. "Thanks...Magnus..." Fenfir stared at Mila's crumpled form, and pulled her to his chest. "You know she can't control her power, after all, it is the devil's work..." I finally spoke. "Will she be okay?" Magnus turned to me, and half-smiled. "For now, but we really need to get Jace back before something bad happens..." He murmured something, making Fenfir's head shoot up, and glare at the sparkly Warlock.

"Shut the hell up Bane, or so help me I will send you to hell and back." His voice was a growl, causing me to jump a little. "If you hadn't given her that much destructive power in the first place she wouldn't be in this mess!" Magnus had now turned his rage towards Fenfir, who froze, then spoke slowly, and harshly. "If I had done that she would be dead, and I would have burned down the world." Magnus reared back. "That would be like trying to bring him back, only to fail again and again." With that Fenfir carried Mila out of the room, which I realized was a records room soon after. Magnus sighed, looking back at me. "Don't pay too much attention to him Alec, he is quite hard to understand sometimes, but it's all for Mila."

~Jace POV~

(Woo hoo! So I bet you wanted this part to come soooo...{Drum roll} Here is Jace!)

_I looked around at the darkness. 'Nothing but Darkness...nothing at all.' I sighed in my thoughts. 'I really wish I could just wake up, I want to see Clary, Issy, Alec, even Mila...' I growled in frustration. 'Where the hell did these bastards take me!' At that moment, I saw white, and woke up._

I opened my eyes to a dark room, and tried to get up. I was yanked back by something, which I realized, were handcuffs. I tried to pry away, but it didn't work. "I wouldn't try it, they are not any ordinary metal you know, Angel Boy." I turned and saw someone walk through the door, his long white hair caked in dry blood. "Johnathan Morganstine...I thought you were dead." Johnathan grinned. "As did everyone but that little sister of yours." I stared at him, confused. "You mean you don't even know? Ah that is just priceless!" Johnathan chuckled. "What do you mean by sister? I'm an only child." Johnathan chuckled again. "You are a dimwitted one, after all, her last name is so close to yours they could hit each other."

I stared at him, glaring would be a more accurate word. "Mila?" My voice was firm, but wavered, making me curse myself. "And we have a Winner!" He grinned as my face fell. "I gave her quite the cut to, not to mention the poison." He grinned even more as my face filled with fiery. "Not to mention the way she fought to get her dear brother back, it was all to sweet." He leaned against the wall, his smirk widening even more as he recalled the battle. "We were going to bring her, but that gay warlock and her servant stopped us." He sighed. "If only, then I would be able to torture her in front of you." My eyes widened. "You are a monster, a heartless bastard of a monster." Johnathan turned to face me again, and slowly walked over. "Why is it that everyone always uses that word?" He crouched down a little, just so he is eye-level. "Why is it?" He stares at me, and I see that his eyes are pure black, like a demons. "You're a demon..." I spoke in shock, but my voice didn't waver, thank the Angel.. "Yes, I am. I only wish my sister was to, then maybe Jocelyn would have left her with us as well..."

He smirked when my eyes widened in horror once again. "Then she wouldn't care about anything or anyone but me and my ambitions." He had a glint in his eye that I couldn't ignore. "And why not Valentine's?" He chuckled, looking coldly down at me as he rose. "Because my father is stupid, and I only care for myself." With that he left, but not before kicking me in the ribs a few times. Groaning, I rolled over, trying to fall asleep in the dimly lit cell, which had only one window, but it was runed and bared. I sighed, trying to fall asleep. I couldn't help but think about Clary and Mila, and hope nether were hurt.

~Normal POV~

Fenfir entered the infirmary to find Isabelle, Clary, and Simon looking at a map of downtown New York, that so happened to have a red dot where the hideout is. "Mila!" Simon sprang up, eyes full of pain and worry. "Chill parasite, she's fine." Fenfir growled at Simon before setting Mila down on the same bed from before. "What happened?" Clary stared intently at Fenfir, eyes almost the same as Simon's, but still quite different. "Magnus just knocked her out for a while is all, she'll be up later tonight, but enough of that, what are you doing with Mila's map?" He sat down beside Mila, making sure Simon didn't get more than three feet close. "Simon ran out to get it, than brought it back." Isabelle explained half, while Clary picked up where she left off. "And, he told us it can be used to track someone, we just don't know how to use it." Fenfir smirked. "I guess I'm right on time then! I shall get to work on setting this up, but I will need something of Jace's first." With this his gaze set on Clary. "Or something of more value then the world to him." Clary gave a defiant look as she walked over. "Fine by me, as long as we find Jace."

~Time Skipz-Isabelle POV~

After arguing about a few loose ends, and why Magnus couldn't just track Jace, we finally came to a conclusion. "Clary will give you some of her DNA or what ever, then you can track Jace." Fenfir nodded. Simon eyed him carefully. "I just hope you're not going to try something, demon." Fenfir glared daggers at Simon, who in return, bared his fangs. Me and Clary sigh, but I can't but wonder about the demon part. "Can you two really stay in the same room for one minute and not fight! I swear, you are as bad as Jace and Isabelle when they fight over who gets to take out Clary for the day!" Magnus hurries into the room, Alec behind him. Fenifr and Simon revert their glares to Magnus. "Same with you and the Demon, Warlock." Simon hisses while Fenfir growls. "Shut up all of you before I kill you!" Everyone turns their gaze to Mila, but is surprised to find her fast asleep, but murmuring. Magnus sighs while Fenfir's eyes peak with interest and amusement. "Even in sleep she knows when we fight, how tragic." Alec walks up to me, sighing.

"Can we just focus on Jace? Well can you anyways, I'm to tired to think." With that Alec flops backwards onto the bed, resting his head in his arms as he tries to fall asleep. "I believe you are right, dear..." Magnus smiles at the black-haired boy's now sleeping form. "Though falling asleep right after your sentence was uncalled for." Simon snorts, looking away from Magnus and at Mila, his gaze softening. I feel a bit of jealousy forming in my stomach. 'Why would I be jealous of him and Mila! It's obvious that her and Fenfir have a kind of relationship...Why do I even care!' I curse myself and my thoughts. "Something wrong, Isabelle?" Clary stares at me, talking for the first time since our argument. I glance at Simon, and quickly glance away before anyone notices, other than a certain glittery, all-knowing Warlock that is. Magnus smirks at me, making me flush. "Issy?" I nod. "Yah, sorry, I was just thinking about Jace is all." Clary seems to believe me, but Magnus just rolls his eyes at me.

"Aside from that, have you got that bastard's location yet ,Fenfir?" Fenfir looked up at Magnus, his smirk growing. "Have I ever failed you, Magnus?" He grabbed the map, Magnus pushing some beds out-of-the-way with magic, and spawning a table in their place. Fenfir placed the map on the table, smoothing it over as we gathered around. The red dot was at the abandoned part of town we found Mila at. "That's the Fortlune Mansion..." Fenfir sounded quite surprised, as did Magnus. "Isn't Fortlune the name in scripted on the gate of that Mansion we met at, Isabelle?" Clary glanced at me, then back at the map. "You mean you guys were in front of the blasted thing! No wonder you found Mila, she always goes towards there, says it reminds her somewhat of the townhouse she was kept in at Idris..." Magnus and Fenfir's eyes met each others, a silent conversation going between them. "Well then, if that's settled then we can go ahead and go on a rescue mission!" Magnus clapped his hands together. "I'll go prepare!" Both Clary and I followed after, leaving Fenfir to clean up. I heard him mutter "Damn Warlock", making me smirk.

~Time Skipz-Normal POV~

Fenfir leaned against the not-so-secret hideout's walls, crisp air hitting his face. The door that the others had entered through hours before was wide open, insides looking like a normal warehouse, but not exactly how it's supposed to be. "Took you long enough, Warlock." Magnus came out of the building, Clary in tow. "We had to make Isabelle to stay, which isn't the easiest thing in the world when the subject involves her brothers." Fenfir sighed. "I see, now then, you know the plan?" Clary nodded, her red hair tucked into her hoodie. "I'll get to the Institute and ask the Clave for backup while you guys go ahead and rescue Jace." Magnus nodded, touching both her shoulder and Fenfir's. "Here we go!" Blue sparks swirled around the three, making them vanish as soon as the sparks faded.

Clary was caught by Fenfir before she hit the ground, and directed straight to the Institute doors. "Have fun, Clary." Magnus winked while Fenfir grinned, both figures' outlines fading in the wave of sparks and green aura. In a matter of seconds they were at the small apartment Fenfir and Mila lived. "So, this is where you are staying, quite small if you ask me." Fenfir growled at the Warlock. "We aren't here for that, now let's hurry and finish this, I don't want to deal with the blasted Clave." Magnus nodded, brushing the sweet from his brow, following after the man as he transformed into a wolf, and raced down the dark streets, green aura seeping from within, one thought in mind. 'Mila, I will get Jace back, but only for you. And while I'm at it, I'll kill both of those disgraces.'


	9. IX Flashbacks

**So I undestand that some people might not get the whole Simon thing, so with the others out fighting...here comes Sizzy! Woohoo! Also, I forgot to mention Issy's and Simon's clothes DX...No exuses...**

~Normal POV~

Simon sat on the couch, reading a manga slowly. "Do you really only read Manga?" Simon looked up, his serious face turning to a grin. "If you must know, then yes, I do." He stood up, walking over to her as she leaned against one of the shelves. The library was descent sized, though he had to admit he liked Mila's private one better, but he couldn't get there without Mila, so he was stuck with this one. "And why did you come up here, I felt for sure that you would stay with the shadow hunter." Isabelle sighed, her long black hair covering her silver dress. It had blue ruffles at the knees high bottom. Blue sequins decorated the border on the top, sides, and bottom. She had black 2 inch heals with big blue jewels on the front and hanging from the sides. Simon chukled. "You really like short dresses don't you?" Issy smirked. "Of course, though I have to say, you like loose shirts, don't you?" He had to agree.

Simon was wearing a loose blue dress shirt with a white trench coat (It was on the couch now, and had been on the seats or in his hands before.) His pants were slightly baggy with blue tribal designs going to the anckles. Silver sploches of paint adorned the bottom of the pants and the top, a few splatters in the middle. His shoes were grey sneakers with blue shoe laces. "I guess so..." If he was human, he might have blushed. Issy pressed against the shelf, not knowing what to do. "Can I ask you something personal Simon?" Simon looked at her, his expression slightly serious. "Go ahead." She took a deep breath. "How did you become a vampire?" His eyes lit up. "If I'm going to say anything about that, then I expect something in return, Isabelle Lightwood." He glanced at her, his eyes now steady, goldish brown piercing through the black haired nephilim.

"Ii guess tthat's fair..." Her faces reddens slightly under his gaze. "What is it you want to know?" She straightens her voice, but it wavers slightly. "Hmm, what do I want to know?" His eyes light up once again and he walks closer to her. His hand rests on her cheek. "I believe that I would want your opinion of..." His mouth forms a grin. "...me." Her face reddeds so that it is visible, making him smirk as he twists around, plopping onto a random bean-bag chair. "Well then, since that is settled, I can begin my cna tell me your opinion after." Isabelle nods, sitting down on another bean-bag chair in front of him. "Well, it started on one of the nights me and and human friends were performing, Mia had stumbled apon our practice, and hurt one of my friends.

~Flashback~

_"Hey, Eric. You alright?" I rushed over to Eric. The boy wore jeans and a baggy t-shirt that said "Nerd I Am, But What Are You?" A girl with a hood hiding her features crouched beside him. "He has a brocken arm, he wont be able to play tonight." The others groan in frustration. "I'll go cancel the apointment." One of the boys called out, going towards the door. "Wait! I'll substitue, afterall, it is my fault that he got hurt." She stands up, hood still hiding her features. "Well, I guess so, but do you know anything about the guitar?" I can just hear her smirk. "I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have stepped up if I didn't know how to play." Her voice is challanging, making the others aprove even more. "Fine, but let's hurry..." She nodds, walking with us to the small stage. _

_After setting up, the mysterious girl does the check, and gives us the okay to go. To my supprise, by the end of it all, we get an auncor. We go again, playing a lot more than normal. After the last song, the girl ducks into the storage room, dropping the guitar off and hurrying to the backstage door. "Hey! Girl!" I realize that we hadn't even asked her name, and felt foolish. "Hey!" I follow her down the corridor, only to see her stop for a moment, taking out a pen like object, and drawing on her arm. At first I think it might be a message, but then I see the black lines formed on her arms, and lunge. I grab the object, tossing it to the side as I examine her wrist, which I now see, is full of wierd symbols. "What the heck..." She stares at me, her hood falling down, unleashing silver curls with bright blue glitter. "Who are you?"_

_The girl grabs my wrist with her other hand, gripping and pulling into a swirled motion. I see arrays of colors, then the black sky, and her face. Her green eyes giving an ominous glow to her pale skin, both of which complementing her high features and hair. "I should ask you the same thing, espescially since you can see me, mundane." I register her words, groaning at the pain in my back. "I don't know what you're talking about, and can't everyone see you?" She looks at me strangely before dropping my wrist, and walking towards the object I had removed from her hand. "I guess you're one of the gifted ones, aren't you Simon Lewis?" I blink, then slowly get up, pushing my body to the wall. "I don't know what you mean by gifted, or how you know my name." She sighs. "You think I would be backstage without knowing whos there and why?" She snorts. "You mundanes are all quite the same, no matter, I need to get going. I shall see you soon, gifted." She winks before running down the alley, and into the dark streets of Brooklyn._

~Normal POV~

Mila twists and turns in her bed, Alec just watching her from his post. He hears murmuring, and his eyes fill with worry. "She's probably recalling something, though I can't really tell..."

~Dream-Mila POV~

_I run away from the crumpled figure of a boy, hoping that the vampires will follow, in which, they did. "How sweet, helping a mundane like that, Witch of the Night." They hiss the name, both of the blue haired vampires as they jump down , both on ether sid eof me. "We will enjoy you, all the way down to your bones, witch!" They both jump, fangs bared. "I call apon thee, grant thi power of darkness that illuminates within." I raise my hands before my face as if to block, and swing outward as my knives inhand become katanas, both slashing green flames form the tips as the last word leaves my lips. The vampires screech, only to be silenced by my blades. I kick their heads, sighing. "I wish you didn't _all_ hate me..." I sigh once more, heading towards an apartment building. I grab for my keys, opening the lock in no time. "Magnus, Fenfir, I'm back!" I run up the stairs, opening the door to the top floor room and sliding inside. I hear voices, and go to investigate._

_I walk towards a small door, and open it to both Magnus and Fenfir fighting. "I told you that the Clave would get susp..." Fenfir stops as I enter the room. "By the angel, Mila what happened!" Magnus rushes over to inspect my wounds while Fenfir stares at me, admiration in his eyes. "Relaxe, the blood is the vampires, not mine." Magnus' head shoots up, his split pupils full of worry and wonder. "And just how did the vampire's blood end up on you?" I sigh, telling them the whole story, including helping the mundane's out with their concert, and Simon being "gifted"._

_"So you met a mundane that could see shadowhunters? I guess they still are around..." Magnus mutters, healing the slight bruises on my arm. "Well I guess I was right, that was green flame that I saw." Fenfir finally speaks, walking towards me. "Yes, I didn't feel lke waisting time, but more importantly, what were you guys talkign abotu the Clave for?" Fenfir blinks while Magnus stops healing my arm. "Fenfir got in a fight with one of the hunters, he had to use his flames so now they're onto him..." I gasp, looking at Fenfir. "You got into a fight with a shadowhunter!" My eyes widen, but not in disapointment or shock, but with worry. "Are you hurt? Did you kill him, or was it a her..." Fenfir just stares. Magnus sighs. "Yes, he got cut with one of blades on his arm, but he wont let me treat him." I look bakc at Fenfir before nocking on the head and grabbing his arm, helping Magnus keep him down so that he can heal him.  
_

~Flashback-Simon POV~

_I slowly stand up, touching my wrist where she gripped it. "What the hell was that..." I shake my head, walking down the alley and towards a nearby subway. 'I guess I'll just go home...' My thoughts are cut off by screaming, then a triumphant roar. I look around, and figure the sound is coming from around the corner. Pearing, I see a hideous looking creature. Two fangs over its bruised, purple lip. Its back is arched and its claws are green, but cacked in blood. Laying under it is a girl. She is dressed in blakc and has a huge gahs in her side. The creature claws at her flesh, biting into her side as her head rolls to the side, eyes glossed. I gape at the scene, trying to rawl backwards. I hit a trashcan, making a loud noise, and alerting the demon._

_The demon jerks its head towards me, and hisses. Its tongue is raw, cuts and lines scratched on it. It lunges at me, caging me as it readys its claws. I gulp, feeling around till I grab somethign leatherly, with a sharp point. 'A blade...' I bring it forward, stabbing the creature. It rears bakc enough for me to escape, but comes right back at me. I pray silently. Saying the name of the angel Zefiely, watchign as the blade in my hand blazes to life. I stare in disbelief, but quickly bring it around and stab the demon, taking it out and stabbing it again. It lets out out a shrill scream before folding in on itself, and disapearing into thin air. The blade's falmes dwindle and disapear as well, leavign the area dark once again. I stand up, tossing the blade and running down the sidewalk. When I finally stop I call a cab, and go home._

_I wake up the next morning, getting up and dressing into my everyday fetish. I grab my bag,walking out of the house after getting some breakfast and towards central park. I sit on one of the benches, recallign last night. 'Was it a dream...Or did I really kill a demon?' I shake my head, getting up once again and walking down the sidewalk, hands in my pockets, head down. "May I ask why your so down, gifted?" I look up, my eyes widening as I see the silver haired girl in front of me. Her eyes still seem to blow as she stares up at me (Simon is a few inches taller than her). "You're that girl..." She sighs. "Even your voice is dead..." I freeze. "Come on, let's go get something to eat...I don't feel like staying out in the open like this, plus, you look pale." She grabs my hand, pulling me down the sidewalk. I watch her as she moves. Every step precise. Her hair was cast down her shoulders, falling onto the shoulders of her black hoodie. Her white combat boots blended in with her gray pants as well. She had on black and white ears muffs, and a black and gray skarf._

_She pulled me into a dinner, which I didn't recognize. Their were two people standing by the doors. Hats hid their faces, gloves adorned their hands, and old-fashined-type clothes they wore. The girl led me to a table after nodding at the "guards". A waitress came, her eyes glonting when she saw me, but chose not to ask from the look the silver haired girl gave her. "Two of the usual, if you please..." She traile off as the waitress nodded, hurrying away. "Why did you drag me here?" She sighed. "Because you look like you've destroyed the world, yet put it back together again." I barely undestood what she said, but the point got across. I sighed as well. "What's going on, first those weird lines on your wrist, and now I'm seeing demons and others dressed all in black, who, are fighting the demons..." She sucks in her breath. "After you left I ran into one of those such battles..." I trailed off (Probably goign to be a lot of that...guess you could call it my trademark...) _

_She stared at me. "You killed a demon?" It was a low whisper, but I heard it clearly. "Yes, I...I killed thathideous creature...but not before it...before it..." I shook, remebering the night quite clearly. "I understand, but for now, shall we eat?" The waitress came back, setting down a tray of hot pasta and a cup of hot chocolate before us both. "Thank you Kailie." She nods, leaving once again. "Well,I guess since you are already seeing things it would be dangerous to keep you in the dark, so, I will tell you about the world of shadowhunters." (Don't feel like writing it all...sorry, to cold.) She explained everything to me._

_"..." She stared at me, waiting for my reaction. "Well...that explains a lot..." She smiles slightly. "Yah, though it is quite sad." I look up at her form my hands. "Um...what is your name?" She flushes in ambarasement for not saying it before. "Milianda Celine Erondal, but you can just call me Mila." I nod, thinking about her name. "Well, shall we take a walk?" I smile, nodding. She smirks as she grabs my wrist and leads me out of the dinner, palcing her tip on the table before she even gets up._

_We walk around, talking about the shadow world and downworlders. She tells me about why she was at my concert, and also a few extras. When the sun starts going down she walks home with me, though our talking is inturupted by her phone. It is silver, just like her hair, and has green specks of glitter adorning the case. "Fenfir..." She sounded like she was annoyed. She answered the call with a hello, but it was silenced by yelling form the other side. (Normally I use ' for thoughts, but when phones are mentioned it means the other person on the line. Texting will probably be the same.) 'Where the hell are you! I told you to be home hours ago!' She sighed into the phone, giving me an apoligetic look as she explained the situation. "I got caught up with Simon, we were just walk..." Sh egets cut off. 'Simon! You know how dangerous it is to hang around mundanes!' She sighs, speeking again. "I know, but he's a gifted, it's more dangerous for ihm not to know th..." Again, she is cut by his yelling. 'Milianda! I don't care if he's a stupid gifted! It's extremely dangerous for oyu and could get you killed! You are already the target for half of...' This time, Mila cuts him off. "Shut up, Simon is a better mundane, and wayyy worth my life! We can talk about the rouges some other time, because I am sick of your yelling right now. And calling me Milianda, wont help much ether, Fenfir Cantatio!" She says it in a threatheningly calm voice, hanging up right after her rant before Fenfir can answer._

_"He makes me very mad sometimes..." I am still frozen form hearing her say that I am worth more than her life. She glances at me, and smiles. "Yes, Simon, I think of you as someone worth more than my life." I feel myself heating up. "Wh..wh..why would you th..think that..." I finally found my words, though I still stutter. "Because, you helped me with one of my questions, nto to mention I know that you will save me form Fenfir's endless rants. So what do you say, friends?" She holds out her hand, grinning. I recover myself completely, and shake, a grin forming on my face as well. "Why not, you are more than awesome, Mila." She lets go of my hand beofre grabbing somethign in her bag. She takes out a black ring, tribal-looking-tear-drops decorating the sides."Here, if you ever need help, just twist the ring. I'll keep in contact iwht you through it as well." She handed me the ring, which I took, placing it on my finger. "These tear-drops, they're runes, aren't they?" She nods her head, pulling a necklace with the same obsidan rune pendant (Yes, I love obsidian.) "It's Fenfir's family crest." He blinks, remembering that Fenfir is her 'guardian'. "I see... It's quite the nice little crest." She smiles once agian before turning around, her back facing me. "I shall see you soon, and be carefull, Simon." She closes her eyes, then walks the other way, her body outlined in green._

~Dream-Mila POV~

_I open the apartment door tiredly. Fenfir shoots up form the couch, Magnus entering the lime painted living room with a cup of hot chocolate. "Mila!" Fenfir darts over, going inspecting me for wounds. I ignore him, dodging him as I head down the hall, blocking out his yelling while I bolt my door, drawing a rune on the door so that he can't come in. I throw my bag on the bed while I go over to the black-wood desk. I grab a paper and start folding, setting it to the side after finishing the origami turtle. Fenfir started for me to let him in. I am folding a tiger when Magnus knocks on my door. "It's only runed for shadowhunters, Magnus." He opens the door, closing it behind him before Fenfir can get inside. As his hand leaves the handle, a small riple raps around the walls. "So, what's with the mundane?" I sigh, finisheing the tiger, setting it beside the turtle, a dragon, and a pheonex. "Simon Lewis, he has the sight." I turn to see Magnus sitting on the bed, eyes intent on my words. I sit beside him, his gaze never on anything but me. "He was going to go mad, so I told him." I take a deep breath, looking up from my hands, and at Magnus. "He killed a demon..." Magnus' eyes widened. "A mundane killed a demon?" I sigh, looking down at my hands. "He used a seraph blade." Before Magnus could ask how he knew how to activte it, she answered his unspocken question. "He prayed under an angels name I guess...Itactivated the blade so he swung at it, though I think it was a Stanter demon."_

_Mangus' eyes glinted in slight confusion and amusement. "One of the weeker classes, though it still is impresive. A little belief saved him from a very harsh and painfull death." His voice went silent. I stayed silent as well, not really sure what to say. "Well, enough with that! Let's get some hot cocoa and watch some tv!" I laughed, trying to cover it up with my hand."And just what is so funny about that sentence, my dear?" I burst out laughing. "Re..reading...your...expression..." I speek in between laughs as Mangus huffs, storming out of the room, I soon follow behind him. "Can you make me a cocoa, Magnus?" He looks at me, knocking me on the head with a nearby spoon."I will, but I will get you back for that one, Celine." I grinned, leaning on a nearby wall. We talked some more about Simon before Fenfir stormed into the kitchen, grabbing an icecream bar before stalking back to the study. "I noticed that you aren't wearing your other ring, give it to Stephen?" I practicaly facepalmed. "It's Simon, and yes, I did." Magnus hits me with the spoon again before returning to what he was doing."You're going to protect him with your life, aren't you?" I stare up at the ceeling, a small sigh escaping my lips. "Yes, yes I will." Little did we know that Fenfir was listening from the living room. He hurried back to his study, trying not to go yell at me._

**Well, this took me some time, but I will continue the flashback/dream soon. Please enjoy this****for now.**


	10. X Memories

~Simon POV~

"Soon after our first meeting she met up with me again, and I would meet up with her. We just did that back and forth for half a year." I sighed, glancing up at an intense Isabelle. "That was untill one night when Mila was ambushed on her way to meet up with me. I felt weird and decided to go look for her, and sure enough, she had been attacked by a rouge vampire.

~Flashback~

_I rounded the corner, gasping at what I saw. Mila was thrown against the wall, her hair covered in blood. She turned towards me, and immediately yelled for me to duck. I did so, nearly freezing in terror as a hand flashed right where my head used to be. Mila screamed, and I soon saw why as I ran forward, only be frozen in place at the sight of blood on the ground and over the side of her rib cage, staining her black hoodie. "Run Simon! Get the hell out of here!" I ignored her, finally able to move, and rushed to her aid. Right as I was about to help her off the wall, which I had realized she was pinned to by a blade through her lower left ribs, I was yanked back and thrown against the ground. "This is the mundane with the sight? Pathetic!" The dark figure seemed to have black hair, but it looked red because of all the blood. I looked around, trying to find anything to attack the figure with. He stared at me for a moment before lunging, and knocking the air out of me. He snickered as I coughed up blood, crying out in pain. "SIMON!" Mila sounded horrified, and her voice was shaky because of the blood loss. "Leave him alone Adrian! He is not your concern!" The figure, Adrian, picked me up by my neck._

"_I wonder how easily he'll crack." Mila's yelling was heard, then a screech from Adrian as he dropped me, grabbing the knife from his back and throwing it to the ground, whirling at Mila. "You bitch!" Mila had clawed out the dagger and thrown it at him. He hissed, barring his now visible fangs. 'Fangs…A vampire…' My brain wasn't registering things quite well, for all of my will was intent on Mila. "You will pay for that, Mila!" Mila dodged his first lunge, but wasn't so lucky with the next. Her movements had become slow as the vampire tackled her, fangs digging into her neck. She hissed, growling and trying to pry him away. I tried to move, but could barely feel my fingers. 'Mila!' I tried to move again, focusing the rest of my energy. Her hisses soon turned to cries. She screamed, but still fought against Adrian as he drank what was left of her blood. I finally rose, and before any other thoughts went through my head, I lunged at the vampire, pushing him off of Mila and onto the ground beside her. He cursed, grabbing my neck and chomping down, tearing away the flesh._

~Alec POV~

I heard a slight cry for help, and glanced at Mila. She was shaking, tears threatening to come out of her eyes. I rushed over, trying to calm her as small flames sprouted around her. "Mila, wake up! Mila!" I shook her, not too much to hurt her, but enough to wake her. She murmured some more before clenching the sheets.

~Dream-Mila POV~

_I watched, the pain in my neck still evident, but not as much as the pain in my soul as Adrian pulled away from Simon, who lay limp on the ground, not moving. I was silently shaking. I slowly stood up as Adrian wiped his mouth. He started to turn towards me, his eyes widening as the words came from my mouth. "Take the power of thi, and repress evil, only to become the evil. I take thi powers in earnest and except my death in the ever coldness of hel." My eyes burn with unshed tears as Green flames erupt, turning bluer and bluer every word. Adrian looks scared as hell, standing still like a deer trapped in the headlights. "Die, you unfaithful one." I glare at Adrian, the flames dispersing for a moment, then reappearing a second later around the vampire. His cries are swallowed up as the fire burns through his flesh, dying down as I kneel down by Simon, having run over while Adrian burned. "Simon, open your eyes, please!" I cradle his head, my arms chaking violently as tears threaten to fall._

_His eyes slowly open, but they are faded, the color looking like a milky brown. "Simon..." His mouth moves slowly, but no sound comes. "Simon?" I am near tears asx his lips form words that I would soon regret knowing. "No..I can't do that..." My eyes show horror. His mouth moves again before blood slowly poors from his lips. "Stop, I'll do it...just don't talk, Simon." I slowly stand, setting his head down carefully as I walk over to the burnt vampire. Blood surrounds his exposed, black flesh, bubling because of the heat. I shake as I scoop up a handfull of the scorching blood, the pain in my soul to big for me to care about my burning hands. I wlak bakc to Simon, kneeling and lowering my hands to his lips. He tilts his head up, and swallows what he can before a blood-killing, gurgled scream breaks out, causing what little control I had left to leave. Tears fall as His head falls bckl, his eyes rolling. I cry, flames burning everything around me but Simon's body. What seems like hours later, I hear sirens and grab Simon's body, slinging his limp arm around my shoulder as I walk away from the fire outbreak, not carring about the distruction I had caused._

_I looked up, flames bursting around me and warding off the vampires crowding in front of the old hotel. The flames illuminated the night, adding to the ominous glow around me and Simon's lifeless body. One vampire came forward, others shying away as he spoke, his words slightly clear to my ears. "Why are you here, Mila." His white shirt was stained with blood, though it was slightly faded. "I have come to use up my favor, Raphael, unless of course, I am not welcome." My eyes glowed, flames receding slightly. Raphael's head nodded slightly, the vampires clearing as the flames died completely, and we entered the dust covered hotel. "Is that the all-seeing Simon I've heard much about, Mila?" Raphael led me up a flight of stairs that wasn't to damaged, making it easy to carry the heavy weight on my back. "Yes, and no, he isn't a snack, I want to use your raising grounds." Raphael stopped, turning towards me with a questioning look._

"_You want to raise him here?" I rolled my eyes, not in the mood for his jokes or rants. His hands went up in mock surrender. "I see, no need to burn the building." He led me down the hall, to the left, and down a flight of stairs as we reached a room on the ground level, different sections picked out in the dirt for burial, and resurrection. "May I ask one thing though, Mila?" I nodded, looking up at him. "Did he want to become a vampire?" My eyes showed slight fear. I shook my head though, nearly falling over as I set him down. "He attacked Adrian, not knowing he was a vampire and biting him. If he doesn't want this, then he can take his life, I won't stop him." Raphael didn't look to convinced, but helped her burry him none the less. Once they had finished, she headed towards the door. "You're going to leave him here?" Raphael sounded a little annoyed. I replied, without looking at him, "One saving of another's life does not simply get repaid by a part of an act, but a full one itself." Raphael chuckled. "I see, shall I tell him anything then?" She sighed. "__Paenitet." With that she left, tears falling down her cheeks as she walked out of Dumort, and to Magnus'. _

_As I grew closer to the house, I noticed that Fenfir was outside, and that there was a Silent Brother's Carriage parked outside of Magnus' house. My eyes opened wide as I ran, bumping into Fenfir. "Don't worry, it seems your brother has been having memory loss, Mila." I hugged him from behind, causing him to freeze in shock. "Mila? What's wrong?" I cried, my body shaking even more violently then before. "De…dead…" Fenfir's eyes widened as he whisked around, catching me and asking questions. "Who? Who Mila?" I cried, tears staining his black trench coat as he encased me in an embrace, trying to make out my sobs. "Simon's a vampire? What happened?" He brought me back a little, staring deep into my eyes. I was so overwhelmed, my feelings overflowing so much that I didn't even think, just smashed my lips on his. He froze again in surprise, but soon kissed me back, releasing his tight grip and just holding me loosely to him._

_I broke the kiss, my tearstained face trying to hide in his warm chest. "Should we disappear?" I look up again, his hand cupping my cheek as his eyes stare once again, into mine. I feel my silver hair being tucked back as he smiles, a warm one, not a protective smirk, or an overly happy grin, but a warm smile that made me tingle, and want to kiss him even more. "Maybe you just kissed me to get the emotions out, but I will give you something better. We can leave, go to Paris, and come back when you're ready, Mila." I slowly touched his cheek as well, my voice low, but clear enough so that he could hear. "Yes, let's go for now, and return again some other time." He encircles me once more, green flames erupting as he twists the ring on his finger, opening a portal to another place, far away from New York._

_As they disappear, Jace, Clary, and Alec all exit Magnus' apartment, Jocelyn and Brother Zachariah right behind them. Magnus nods at the Silent Brother, watching as the children pile into the carriage, ready to leave. "I hope you can find out who he is, Jocelyn." Jocelyn smiles, saying the same as she follows after the kids, the carriage taking off as soon as the door shuts and Brother Zachariah steps into the seat._


	11. XI Insites

**So, I will only be updating on Fridays for this story form now on. I also believe that I will be starting another story based off of Fenfir's view of the life and death of shadowhunters, and maybe his past with Magnus. With that said I do not own the Mortal Instruments ect, ect. Oh yes, when I reach 500 views or so then I will be doing a sort of off topic story special. Enjoy XD.**

~Mila POV~

I woke to find Alec staring at me. "Mila!" I look around, and see the flames slowly dying down from around me. "Shit!" I dart up, my muscles still sore as I take a look around. "Good, I didn't burn too much..." I turn to Alec, and notice his condition. "Are you alright? Did I burn you?" He shakes his head no, and plops down across from me. I sigh in relief, fiddling with the sheets in uncomfortable silence. "So, what happened while I was out? "Alec looks up, his face grim "Magnus tracked Sebastian to the abandoned mansion near the place we met you at, so Fenfir, Clary, and himself all went to go retrieve Jace, thought clary went to get help form the Clave." I stared at my hands, then slowly looked up at Alec, my mouth forming a small smile. "He kept his promise, like always." Alec looked somewhat dumbfounded, but just laid back on the bed.

"So, where's Simon and Isabelle? " Alec sighed, closing his eyes. "They're in the library is my guess." I chuckle. "What's funny about that?" I look up at the ceiling, then back at Alec. "Your expression, quite funny, really." He looks dumbfounded again, making me giggle once more. "Sorry, I can't help it. " She stutters, speaking between fits of giggles. "How can you read peoples expressions?" It was a sarcastic comment really, but I answered it anyways. „Staying with Valentine for 8 years will do that to you. " Alec laughed. "So he's as bland as they say?" Mila nods, and soon the room fills with their laughter.

~Fenfir POV~

I slice through one of the forsaken, only to be attacked by another. I swiftly move under it, slicing down it's stomach and darting out from under it. ‚Dam these stupid Forsaken! I'm just glad that Mila doesn't have to deal with this...' I groan once more, looking ahead only to see demons and Forsaken, littering the courtyard. „Well, mine as well get started in cleaning up your trash, Valentine!" With that said, I duck under a line of Forsaken, slicing them down the stomach as I go.

~Clary POV~

Maryse and I have been talking to the Clave for a long while, but none of them want to send us help. We told them about Valentine and they just brush it aside, saying we are crazy. "I wish you had told me about the party sooner! We could have prevented this!" I groan for the millionth time. "If we had told you then you would have stormed into there, and caused even more of a ruckus, and if you were to calmly walk through the front door, you would need an invitation." I quickly responded so she couldn't intervene. "I guess you're right, but still…Just make sure Jocelyn doesn't find out…" I cringe, imagining my mother's full rath. "Yah, with you on that one Maryse…" I sigh once again, falling onto the couch. "We mine as well just go." Maryse speaks right after me, her sigh mimicking mine. "Just us?" She nods. "Unless you feel like getting the downworlders involved…" I shake my head, heading towards the weapons room. "Well then let's hurry up and go, I don't feel like waiting any longer."

~Jace POV~

I look up as Jonathan enters the room, his hair no longer covered with blood, but white and silky. "It seems Mila's servant and the gay warlock have arrived, probably to retrieve you, though I think it's mainly for revenge." I freeze, glaring up at him as I growl, "What did you do to Alec." He chuckles. "Brotherly love, quite amusing really." I growl again as he leans against the bars. "I really don't see what father saw in you, you are just a pathetic little boy who needs to toughen up." He stares at my in disgust. "And why Clarissa fancies you is beyond me as well, though…" He leans down, going face to face with me. "I will make her see the light, and soon her little crush over you will be in the past." He has a glint in his eyes that I can't ignore. "Sick bastard." He smacks me, standing up straight and walking out the door. I contemplate on everything that has gone on, and about Mila. 'Please be safe, both of you…' I think once more, trying to fight against my inner thoughts. 'She could be dead…' The voice in my head sings. 'No! She's too strong for that…' The voice grows stronger, pointing out things I can't ignore. I get a headache from the civil war going on in my head, and collapse onto the floor, falling into a tiresome sleep.

~Normal POV~

Magnus and Fenfir stand back to back, both snapping flames at the demons in front of them. They had long since got rid of the forsaken, and were now near the door. Only the wall of demon's stood in their way. "You know, I think we are breaking a world record here for 'Most things killed in one day' " Magnus chuckles, though it is halfhearted. "I think we have long since passed that, brother." (I have been debating on some things, and I think that Magnus would be best suited as his brother.) Fenfir snorts, cutting off a demon's head with his long sword. It is silver with simple ingravements, but his fire just adds to its strength. "You must be in a good mood not to call me 'demon' or 'ass hat'. " Magnus chuckles, torching another set of demons as Fenfir cuts off a few others' heads.  
"I guess I am, so don't ruin it demon." Fenfir grins, ducking under one and breaking their formation, severing one's head and another's leg.

Mila and Alec had been talking about Magnus and Fenfir, explaining small parts, and cutting off when they go to close to the real truth (Or at least Mila was ^^). "I know, Magnus thinks the whole world revolves around glitter!" They both laugh, Mila talking in between giggles. "Well, that's only for him, not for me!" They laugh again, making Isabelle and Simon confused as they walk into the room. The two are laughing so much, they don't notice them enter. "And Fenfir, I have never seen someone eat so much Fudge pops ever!" They both laugh, but are cut off by Simon. "Demons eat fudge pops? How weird." Mila and Alec stop laughing, looking over at Isabelle, and then reverting to Simon. "Will someone tell me why we are referring to Fenfir as a demon, I mean he is a shadowhunter right?" Mila pauses, looking back over at Isabelle and Alec. "I believe that is a secret for another time, dear friends." She closes her eyes, putting her finger over her lips. Simon chuckles.

Issy pouts, crossing her arms over her chest as Mila lowers her finger and opens her eyes. "Well, is anyone hungry, because I'm ready to head out after I eat." Simon stops, and looks at Mila. "You were just poisoned, there is no way you are going out there Mila." His voice is firm, but falters as Mila chuckles. "Try and stop me Vampire." She stands up, and walks towards the door. The Lightwood siblings stay still, waiting for anything to happen. Before Mila can even touch the door, Simon rushes over, blocking her way. "No can do Twilight." She raises her eyebrow before sighing, and turning. Right when his guard falters the tiniest of bits, Mila darts, pushing him aside and kicking him in the back, causing him to topple over.

Issy rushes over while Alec just stares in amazement. "How did you do that?" Mila grins. "It's a pressure point, well one of them anyways. Now come on, he'll be fine, let's go get something to eat so that we can head out!" Isabelle ends up staying with Simon while Alec and Mila head down the corridor and into the giant ballroom. Alec is surprised to find that it is no longer a mess, but everything is as nice as it once was, and that the food and tables have been removed, only to be replaced with a giant table in the middle. "I guess they overworked themselves again…" Mila sighs, walking over to the other set of double doors across form the ones he had entered hours ago. They open up to a giant kitchen, complete with three ovens, two, double, giant sinks, three fridges, and two half-doors that lead to pantries. In the middle is a giant wood island.

"Wow, is everything in here giant?" Mila nods. "I'm not supposed to say anything, but this is one of the Downworlder Council's safe houses." Alec nods in acknowledgement as he snoops around. "Ice cream?" He shakes his head. "You got ramen?" She smiles, opening one of the cabinets above the stove and taking out two packets of ramen. She grabs a pan, pours water inside, and drops in the noodles. "Aren't you supposed to let that boil before putting the noodles in?" She sighs, sitting on top of the table. "I believe this is quicker, besides, I don't want to burn my noodles." They wait in comfortable silence as Mila cooks their noodles, grabbing ice cream for them even after Alec's protest. While they're eating their food, several maids come by, asking Mila some questions, and answering hers. Mila finally breaks the silence as the last maid exits the door. "I really don't like them some times, they are just too nosy." She sticks up her nose as if she were referring the action to nosiness. "I would have to agree, though are you done, we should get going." Mila turns serious, nodding as she rinses out her bowl, grabbing her knife form the counter (Which she got while the noodles were cooking), and leading Alec down the halls and out into the morning darkness.

**Well, that didn't take to long, if you count 2 hours as short..I have not been wanting to write, but it has turned out alright because, I shall have more time this week XD. Sorry for the shortness of course, and I wanted to know if you wan tthis story to engage a lot of drama, or keep it to a minamal. (Can't cut it ou all together, cause what's the fun in that? ^^)**


	12. XII Taking

**Chapter XII already…It seems like just yesterday I was working on Chapter I. Well before I start blabbing, I shall get to the story. Enjoy  
^^.**

~Normal POV~

Fenfir busted through the giant doors leading into the entrance of the giant mansion. Magnus and him had finally killed the last of the demons, so now they moved on into the house. They were greeted with a smirking Jonathan, and a whole lot of demons. "Nice of you to stop by, though revenge shall have to be taken sometime else, because my schedule is full right now." Fenfir scoffs, Magnus glaring at the demonic hunter from beside his brother. "The only reason I'm here is because Mila told me to get back that blasted brother of hers, though I do hold a grudge for making her childhood miserable." Jonathan's smirk fades. Magnus rolls his eyes. "I'm here for revenge, though I suppose it's for Mila as well." Jonathan raises an eyebrow before chuckling. "How's that little black-haired hunter? Did he scream in pain? It's a shame I didn't get to see it." He fakes a pouting face, but it turns serious when both Magnus and Fenfir shoot walls of flame at him. He dodges, but gets knocked back by Fenfir, who is now in front of him. He smirks one last time before going deadly silent. "May the best fighter win."

~Magnus POV~

All of the demons immediately go after me, leaving the two demons to battle. I snap my fingers, firing at random opponents, grinning all the while. I duck under one demon, and then dodge a knife thrown at me, and a few shards of glass and other things that fly at me just to be safe. I shoot another wall of flames before backing up. A demon charges forward, followed by a few more. I dodge the first few, but the last one cuts my hair, tearing the shoulder part of my 'party wear'. I growl, punching him with my fist, igniting him on fire as soon as I draw back my fist. "This suit took a while to find, I'm not letting it go to waste so easily, not to mention the hair." I growl again, snapping my fingers so a set of demons before me bursts into green oblivion. 'And using my hand to burn them from the inside out…Its so much like _'him'_ it disgusts me.' I turn around, noticing that the small army of demons is now gone. I look over at the two demons to see that Fenfir is actually getting an edge on Jonathan. Jonathan though, looks totally confused at this. I smirk, snapping my fingers so a wall of fire blasts right behind the bastard.

~Fenfir POV~

I grin as the flames go right behind my opponent, causing him to stop backing up from my attack, and to block it instead. I grinned, my fist being surrounded in flames, his eyes widening slightly, a little light coming to his black pupils. He was knocked back, forced to fall back into the wall of flames. Magus smirked with Me. "You really didn't think I was just a regular servant, did you?" I rushes forward, grabbing Jonathan's collar and forcing him to the ground. I raise a fist, but jump away as a knife flies right past the place my head used to be. "I really glad Mila decided on a demon, though how you bear runes is a mystery even I can't solve." Valentine's sickening voice echoes through the empty house, his hair easily noticed in the dark archway leading to the dining room. "Well, that would have to be answered by Mila herself, though I'm pretty sure she would kill you before that happened." I smile, the corner of my eye following Jonathan as he stands up, walking over to his father. Valentine whispers something, and then turns to me and Magnus, his face showing boredom and annoyance. I stare at him and his son, my mind clicking. "Though, I suppose, she won't get a chance because I'll wipe both of you disgraces out of this lifetime." Jonathan narrows his eyes while Magnus walks up to stand by his brother, his eyes never leaving Valentine. "Try it then, we shall finally see what happens when a servant challenges the master!" With those words said the battle between the four starts.

~Mila POV~

I grab my bow from behind my back, shooting down the very few demons in the courtyard of the mansion. "Looks like Fenfir and Magnus took care of most of them." Alec nods, shooting another arrow at a charging demon, making it fall to the ground and disappear. "Let's hurry up and catch them!" Alec grins, his arm out of his cast as he runs after me, and towards the mansion. A big pillar of blue flames went up, encased in green flames as it died down, leaving a huge hole in the middle of the mansion's roof. "It seems that they have already angered him…I have a bad feeling!" Alec nods again, trying to keep up with me as I dart towards the entrance. I look inside, everything dark even in the dawning light. I signal to go downstairs, knowing our first priority is Jace.

We go down what seems like an endless flight of stairs before entering a dark corridor, demons lurking in every corner. I groan slightly, using my bow as a knife and cracking the demons' skulls. Alec grabs a seraph blade and cuts through them as I look form cell to cell, splitting up at the fork down another set of stairs. "What the hell is with all the stairs!" I hear something.

~Jace POV~

I look around, having been awoken by screams and thuds against the ceiling of my cell. I try and pinpoint where it's coming from, and move a little away from it. I hear yelling, and back up; only to hit my bed and make it hit the wall, the sound echoing through the corridor in front of my cell. I hear footsteps, and cringe, but relaxed as soon as the face comes into view. "Mila?" She turns towards me, her eyes lighting up. She looks down the corridor before yelling, "Alec! He's down here!" A muffled response is all she gets, though she seems to understand it. She grabs the lock, her hand burning slightly as she lets out a very small whimper. "It's runed! Find the key!" She ignores me as I watch her take off her combat gloves, snapping her fingers to create a small spark which melts the lock right off, and sends it crashing to the floor. She kicks open the rusty gate that Jonathan could easily open and close, walking over to me to burn off the chains on my limbs. "How is it you can do that?" She smirks, but stops as Alec enters the cell, his expression grim. "Jonathan's got Fenfir and Magnus." She freezes before darting past him, grabbing her bow from outside the cell (Where she dropped it when she burned the lock), and hurrying down the corridor. "Mila!"

Alec grimaces, helping me up and giving me a few weapons before running after her. I follow him, worried about Mila and anyone else who came after me. "Why are Fenfir and Magnus here?" Alec pauses, stopping right in front of a staircase, looking around. "We weren't feeling all that good, so Fenfir and Magnus went ahead of us to rescue you, though they aren't expecting us to be here…" My eyes widen slightly. "Was she poisoned?" Alec avoids my question, hiking up the stairs. I run and grab his shoulder, swinging in front and blocking his way. Alec glared, gritting his teeth. " .Poisoned." He rolls his eyes, getting impatient "Yes, though it didn't harm her, don't ask why otherwise she'll kill me and Magnus." He shoves me away, running after the girl who is supposed to be my sister. I lean on the wall, trying to piece everything together.

~Normal POV~

Flames die down as Jonathan knocks Fenfir to the ground, holding the blade above his head as he smirks down at the other demon. Valentine had knocked out Magnus, intending to use him for information after his son had killed Mila's 'servant'. Fenfir thinks about Mila, trying to hide his feelings of worry, but Jonathan senses them. "Don't worry about your little Mila; she will be in good hands when you die." Fenfir spits at him, making Jonathan growl. "A servant should just stay a servant, serving the higher classed!" He brings the knife up, grinning all the while as he brings it down onto Fenfir's head.


	13. XIII Nunc Vale

**Cliffhangers can get annoying, sorry to leave you at that one for so long my friends. Please enjoy ^^**

~Normal POV~

An arrow hit the blade, another flying right where the demonic shadow hunter's head was a second ago. Jonathan had jumped backwards once he sensed the arrow, leaving a small cut on Fenfir's head but nothing else. Fenfir looks over at the place where the arrow was fired, seeing a flash of silver, it disappearing and reappearing before him, bow aimed at his attacker. "You know, I always thought you liked to kill your own kind, but killing the son of the maker of demons? That's going a little too far, Johnny." Silver bangs covered half of the heart shaped face, a goldish tan along her exposed shoulders and face. Green eyes held defiance while pink lips smirked at the demon. "Mila?!" Jonathan's face held shock, the same as his father's. "Surprise dear rival, I'm not dead yet!" She charges, her bow slowly changing into two blades, thinning out so that they form katanas. "Lucifer!" The blade flares much like a seraph blade, though the flames are green instead of blue. She swings at Jonathan, barely missing as he finally registers what is going on. He growls, reaching for his blades and blocking as she twists, her blades crossing and hitting his knives. Valentine curses, going to grab Magnus, but also being intercepted by an arrow. "Don't touch him." Alec's face holds a menacing growl, his eyes narrowed at the white-haired man. Valentine gritted his teeth, growling and backing away from the sparkly, unconscious Warlock. "Alec!" Clary, who had just arrived, threw her knife, hitting a small demon behind the boy. He nods in thanks before notching another arrow and then another, making Valentine dodge a whole load of pointed death. Clary throws a few knives, her father dodging each one. "Red hair…so you're the brat Jocelyn raised?" Clary huffed, throwing another set of knives and taking out her seraph blade. "My name's Clary, thank you very much!" She gets up in his face, nearly plugging the flaming blade into his chest. "Are you really trying to kill your own father?" Clary growled, sliding right past him and swinging around, getting a glimpse of Mila and Jonathan's fight. They were at tooth and nail, each hit being fiercer than the last. She focused back on her 'father', spitting out the words, "You are not my father and never will be, Valentine." He narrowed his eyes, dodging another arrow of Alec's. "I see, I guess that's just too bad."

~Fenfir POV~

I watch Mila attack her childhood rival, her eyes narrowed. Jonathan snickers, seeming to enjoy the fight while Mila focuses on her attacks. I growl, knowing full well that everything will not be alright after this, if there is an after. 'What the hell is she doing here!? Wasn't that stupid parasite supposed to keep her away?!' I groaned, trying to get up but failing as she goes under the younger white-haired boy, his body moving so that the blade barely cuts his side. They both throw punches, Mila grabbing his fist and Jonathan moving his head to the side for hers. He says something to her, eyes confused slightly, though anyone ordinary wouldn't be able to see his well hidden expressions. I barely registered her swift reply. "That was your mistake then, Johnny." He growls at the name, tackling her as they start going fist to fist, their weapons cast aside from the earlier fist to fist action. I notice his hand coming around to hit her again, and yell out. "Mila!" She turns just as his fist swings down, hitting her in her gut and making her gasp. I try and get up, thinking about how this fight will go. She yells out curses as he keeps hitting her, now gaining the upper-hand. "Dam it!" She coughs out blood, though still manages to spit it in his face, though the demon doesn't seem to care. Jonathan leans down and whispers something into her ear after finally getting her to stay still, his eyes black and sinister.

~Mila POV~

"You'll get the same punishment I always got when I lost to you, dear Celine." My eyes widened, my resolve hitting its highest and my body moving on its own. "Over my digressed soul!" His eyes widened as I caught his fist, my eyes closed. I hit him in his stomach, his body doubling over in surprise as I pushed him off of me. I grabbed his wrist, kicking out. My foot connected with his knee, making him grunt as I swept his feet out from under him, twisting his wrist so it made a sickening crack. He hit the marbled floor, his breath knocked out of him as I grabbed a nearby knife, opening my eyes and bringing it down. His eyes widened yet again as I flew off of him, Valentine helping him up as I hit the wall, flopping over face down. "That was a little too close, Jonathan." Valentine was angry, that was all I registered as my eyes opened slightly, fire lighting up before me, cutting off the two rogues from getting any closer. "I suggest you leave, or stay and get captured by the Clave if you don't want to die by my hands, Valentine." Fenfir didn't even acknowledge Jonathan as he picked me up, carrying me bridal style, his body eliminated in green aura as I passed out in his arms.

~Time Skips~

I woke up, my eyes adjusting to the brightness of the room. I registered Alec and Magnus before anyone else. "Took you long enough, Mila." My face lit up as I saw Fenfir sitting on another chair by me. I sprang, hugging him as he smiled, patting my hair and burying his head in the crook of my neck. Someone cleared their throat, his voice playful. "As much as I love this little 'reunion', there are other people here who would like to talk to you, Mila." I turned towards Magnus, letting go of Fenfir and rolling my eyes, but when I saw the person on the other side of me, I froze. Jace stared at me, biting his lip as if he had something to say, but didn't know how to say it. "What is it, Jace…?" I spoke, breaking growing silence in the room. "Is it true then?" I sighed, looking up into his eyes before speaking the words I had been waiting to say for years. "Yes, I was raised with Valentine. I was taken at 10 years old, and rescued by Fenfir. I have known that you are my brother since a month before Valentine faked his death as your father, and have been searching for you for 3 years." I took a sharp intake of breath, waiting for his reaction. "When did you find me?" I looked away, Fenfir filling in when my eyes met his. "About three years ago, a year after we left to France. "Jace's eyes lit up, his head jerking up. "Then why didn't you come to me sooner, why didn't you with me right after you found out?!" I bit my lip this time, staring up at my brother with wide green eyes. "Because then I would have gotten everyone here in dan…" Jace cut me off; his eyes even brighter then I wanted them to be. "We could have fought together, we could have known about Valentine, heck we could have prevented a lot of attacks!" I stood, slapping him. His face registered as shocked while I spoke slowly and harshly. "I would have gotten all of the people in this Institute killed!" He got mad again. "By what?! Who would have killed us Mila?!" I growled. "The same people who went after Simon! The same people who helped those cult members capture me! The same people who have been killing everyone I meet and making sure they never remember anything ever again!" I clenched my fist, yelling out and punching the wall so that it left a dent. "I went to save you and this is the thanks I get? Fine." I turn on my heel, stopping at the door. "I'm never coming back, Jace Lightwood." I left through the door, the room silent except for Fenfir's footsteps, and his fist meeting Jace's face, green eyes glaring as he followed me out.

~Normal POV~

Alec helped Jace up while Magnus healed him. Everyone was silent, especially Clary and Jace. Isabelle had left, saying she was going to try and talk to Mila. Maryse had left as well, saying that she had been called over by the Silent Brothers. "Alec dear, will you get me a cup of water?" Alec nodded, knowing that Magnus was still depleted from the earlier battle. When Maryse and Clary had arrived, his mother had gone to find Jace. They had fought until Mila had gotten knocked towards the wall when Valentine escaped them to save his son. After Fenfir's threat, the two bastards had left, but not before declaring that they would get Mila, and that that was only one step to their plan of destroying the Clave. Alec went down to the kitchen, not expecting to see Isabelle talking to Mila. "I thought you left." Fenfir answered for her since she and Issy were fighting. "Mila couldn't find her robe or her weapon, so we ended up staying just to find it." Fenfir's tone was neutral, much different than how he spoke to Magnus and Mila.

~Mila POV~

"Give me back my blade Isabelle." She shook her head, repeating the same words she had been reciting ever since we started fighting. "Not until you apologize to Jace." I growled. "Not like I have to apologize, but if that's how you want it…" I turned on my heel, grabbing Fenfir's arm and dragging him down the hall. Magnus was walking down the hall, probably wondering about that water I thought. "See yah in about a year Magnus, sorry for just the quick visit." He stared at me, confused before his eyes sparked. "Wait, you're really leaving?!" I nodded grimly before twisting the ring on my finger and pushing Fenfir inside quickly. "Please try and get my weapon back Magnus, and if not make sure they don't break it, oh and don't forget to check our apartment and take care of Chair-San for me." I took a deep breath, watching his eyes widen with sadness. "Visam te primum, Magnus. In summo Stellarum." His face shifted into a sad smile. "Bonum peregrinatione, nepos." I smiled sadly as well before being pulled into the portal by Fenfir.

~Normal POV~

"Why the hell did you let them go?!" Alec tried to keep Isabelle from killing his boyfriend. "Because if I had tried I would have been beaten up by my younger brother, now wouldn't that be humiliating." Magnus stared triumphant at her as she froze, registering his words. "Br...Brother?" Magnus nodded. "Surprise, surprise, after all he is a warlock, he just has more point from 'him' then our mother." Alec knew who he was talking about, though Issy just ignored it and pressed on with the Fenfir being Magnus' brother. "Why didn't you tell us?!" In truth, Alec held back an all knowing scoff. Isabelle watched as the two made eye contact, and turned her rage towards her brother. "You knew?! Why didn't you tell us Alec?! By the angel!" Alec rolled his eyes, Magnus' face going downcast. "And another thing is we can't trap her here, she isn't a dog of the Clave, nor does she want to be, no offence." Alec nodded, showing he didn't care while Issy was outraged. "Is that what she thinks of us?!" Issy punched the wall. "Then curse her to then! "She kicked it while Alec tried to stop her from damaging the wall. "Part of it is true; after all you can never go against the Clave." Isabelle froze, knowing it was the truth, and it basically meant what Mila thought about them. "Her point of view is very interesting, especially since she has had Valentine and Fenfir to teach her. She also has the Downworlder council on her side." Issy gritted her teeth. "So in other words she knows more about this then I do? One who's actually been on the inside for my whole life?" Magnus sighed, pointing yet another crucial part out. "Mila has had not only experience with mundanes, but also on the inside as well. I'm not allowed to say too much though, the council forbids it." Isabelle yelled, punching the wall once more3 before tearing from her brothers grip and stalking to the library. "All is clear, Jace, so hurry and come on out so I can get home and go to bed. "Okay, but will you answer my questions truthfully?" The golden boy stepped out of his room door, looking up at Magnus with sad eyes. "Only if I feel you deserve that answer." Alec leads them to the library, standing beside his boyfriend, helping him explain what he can to his adoptive brother. One though does come to mind though. If Mila is Jace's birth sister, then would that make him her adoptive brother when she had no consent or even seemed to not think of Jace as her brother?

**Well, sorry for the wait and I am not going to promise anymore dates, just one thing I shall say. Screw the stupid dates! I will update when I feel like it because I have immense writers block. I know what to write actually, it's just I can't find the energy or whatever to actually do it. Well hopefully I get out of my baking mood and get into the writing mood otherwise; we may have another month before a chapter. Thanks for reading and please review. Also, I will try and explain the events of the past in these upcoming chapters, while Mila dn Fenfir are on their getaway to France that is ^^.**


	14. XIV France

**Yay! Got into the writing mood tonight so here is my chapter ^^. Just so you know though, this one might not have too much fighting; it's a sort of filler.**

~Normal POV~

Weeks have passed since Mila and Fenfir had escaped to France. Mila yawned, stretching and walking towards the balcony, viewing the wide expanse of land in silent ah. "Still not used to the view after two years Mila?" Fenfir wraps his hands around the silvernete's waste. "I guess not, Fenfir." She leans back, staring up at him with that smirk that her brother never seems to get rid of. "You know, you and your brother are a lot alike." He mock frowns. "Shut up!" Mila playfully punches him by turning to face him, unlatching his arms from her waste. "Awe, come on…" He tries to get her again but she evades him, swirling towards the end of the room, opening the glass French styled doors. "I'm going to eat first, you can decide if you want to join me or go back to bed, Fenfir." He sighs, following her downstairs. They go down a dim lit hallway with black painted walls and grayish-cyan carpet. The carpet is just a simple one, going down the grand staircase into the living room. The stairs are black with white runes down the sides and a big stained black chandelier hangs between the two grand staircases, lit up with witchlight rather than light bulbs. "So, what do you want for breakfast?" Mila calls over her shoulder as she walks around the staircase and through two large gray double-doors. She walks towards a set of cabinets as Fenfir answers with, "Eggs, bacon, and waffles please." She rolls her eyes, grabbing a bag of flour, some sugar, a slat container, and other ingredients form the cabinet. She then walks towards the fridge and gets the other ingredients. She starts to cook as ringing sounds from the cabinet behind Mila. Fenfir goes to answer the white phone, which contrasts against the black marble counters like no tomorrow. "Yello?" Fenfir's demeanor changes form groggy to wide awake. "Hey Alec, sorry she's cooking." He pauses; waiting for the reply which Mila figures is very long. "Yah, I know. She'll be by around Lunch time." He says a few more small words before hanging up. "He wants you for a job, which I'm pretty sure you would want." She glances up; taking the spoon she was using to mix the batter and pushing it into the waffle maker. "And what is that?" The demon smirked, walking beside her and cracking an egg into the pan, the sound of sizzling all to be heard in the giant kitchen. "He wants you to help him shop for clothes for his and Magnus' date." Mila's eyes widen as she presses down the handle, looking up at Fenfir with intensity. "Alright, finally something girl related! I'm done with hunting for months!" Fenfir smiled, but was also worried if she ran into Jace. They had been in contact with Magnus and Alec ever since they left, relaying secret messages and getting info while also telling them about the 'vacation'. He pulled her into a hug, whispering words into her hair that made her sigh, and cuddle up to him. "Yah, yah, I know."

"Ugh, do I have to…" Clary and Isabelle tugged on his arm, giving him as much of answer he would get right now. "Why did Alec have to ditch me for that Warlock?!" {Magnus sneezes somewhere in his apartment.} "Quit complaining Jace and hold our bags!" Issy put a handful of bags in his hands, Cary putting half as much in his other hand. "I am not a bag rack!" Clary just giggled, buying another set of clothes while Issy nearly bought the whole store. "Since when have you liked shopping, Clary?" She shrugged, Isabelle snickering. "Oh, just a little influence to get out that inner girl was all she needed." Jace groaned, rolling his eyes. Issy suddenly notices something, or rather someone watching her from across the mall. "Um, I'll be right back." Jace watches as she disappears from behind a corner, Clary dragging him off into hell.

"Simon?" As if on cue, the Vampire appeared, starring after Clary and back at Isabelle. "Never thought I'd see that." He smiled slightly, looking down at her with amusement. "What? Shadowhunter's shopping? You've never seen any…" He cut her off with a small chuckle. "No, Twilight did enough of that." Issy stares in confusion. "I never thought that that shadowhunter would ever be dragged around as a bag rack." Issy smiled as well, Simon's eyes widening in surprise, reaching his hand out to touch her face, leaning down so that he was eye-level (Not that he was much taller than her, but just enough so that he had to look down to see her). "You really are cute when she smile, Isabelle." She pauses looking into the downworlder's eyes before he pulls away all too quickly, turning to walk towards the exit, leaving a speechless Issy behind. _'You really are cute when you smile, Isabelle.' _She touched her cheek where his hand was, still feeling the shock and the tingling feeling that she never had got from any guy before. 'What is going on?' She blinked, biting her lip and walking back to where she left Jace and Clary, acting as if she though she just saw a type of shoes she wanted. They knew she was lying, but decided not to push her and go back to shopping, with a reluctant and complaining Jace of course.

~Alec POV~

I waited in the apartment; Magnus had left on a job while Jace was shopping with Clary and Issy. 'Poor guy, hope he doesn't kill me the next time I see him…' As my thought came to an end, a portal opened up in the living room, a girl dressed in a silver shirt with fringed edges and obsidian necklaces and bracelets along her neck and wrists. She wore her ring as well; its runes still new to me. She had on high-heeled combat boots, dark blue jeans to go with the black color of shoe-ware. Issy would be proud, but not before she yelled in her face for just taking off first. "Hey Mila." She smiled at me. "Hey, Magnus at a job?" I nodded as she looked around at the now bright yellow and peach colored apartment. "He must have been busy." I grinned, nodding as she looked back at me. "Shall we shop here…?" I cut in the middle of her pause. "Jace, Clary, and Isabelle are shopping today." She nodded, finishing her sentence. "Or we could go to France and have some fun there." I blinked, a little confused. She rolled her eyes, grabbing my wrist and pulling me into a portal she had just created by twisting her ring. She grabbed onto a railing, pulling me up with her and onto the staircase as the portal closed. I heard rustling and saw Fenfir dart in from the door behind us. "I swear Mila, you scared me." He glanced at me, raising and eyebrow. "The others are shopping so I decided we should shop here, after all it is fall so there'll be a lot of good things on sale!" I sighed, not knowing what I got myself into. "Good luck with that, any special requests for lunch?" Mila paused, trying to pick something. "Oh! How about Fish and chips!" He smiled. "Sure." I noticed how she smiled when he spoke to her, or when he even spoke at all, listening carefully to his every word. "Well we should get going, right Alec?" I nodded, following her outside to see that the huge house was actually a private manor. "Fenfir's adoptive family owned it, so now it's his. There are a lot of them around the world but this is my favorite because…" She led me to a small gray tarp, and removing it my eyes widened slightly. Underneath was a Black moped, complete with two seat comfort and matching black helmets. "I bought it with my own money, though it is also Fenfir's." I looked up at her, grinning. "You have a license?" She rolled her eyes again. "Of course, I am 17 you know! And frankly I am a little surprised you know what a license is." I remembered. Jace is her brother and they are twins, both born on the same day so it makes sense that they would be the same age. "Now come on, let's go to town!" I hopped on, both of us having an awesome time whilst telling one another about Magnus and Fenfir.

~Mila POV~

The day passed by quite quickly. Alec and I went shopping for a bit, and since we had two hours to spare we ended up sightseeing, though I had already seen most of France. "So, when did you first come to France?" I thought about it for a moment, taking a small bite out of my croissant. "When I was 12, turning 13 in a few weeks I think. Simon had been turned so I ended up coming here so I wouldn't be in too much danger." He nodded his head slightly, turning back to look at the Eiffel Tower before us. The birds chirped, snow covered the ground and people littered the landscape. We had gotten some fresh croissants form a vendor I knew. We then headed towards the Tower to eat and enjoy the scenery. "Have you ever been outside of the USA?" He was about to speak when I added in, "And Idris doesn't count." He shook his head. "Well, you'll soon get to. Magnus loves to travel so you'll be in for a lot." He smiles slightly. "Did he ever drag you shopping?" I laughed out loud. "Did he ever, he was the one who got me into shopping and all that girly stuff." He raised an eyebrow. "Though you still don't like pink." I made a disgusted face. "I told Fenfir that if I ever wore that stuff that he could shoot me." We both laughed at this, earning a few side glances from tourists and vendors. My phone rang, and I saw that it was already 11:30. "Oh, time to head back, you ready?" He nodded as we went over to my moped, getting on and driving through the streets towards the manner. We got off the bike, my voice echoing through the halls. "I'm maison!" Alec sighed. He acted a little worn out every time I spoke in French, mainly because he didn't know what I was saying.

"In the kitchen!" I took off my leather coat, placing it on the coat rack and also placing my shoes beside the door. Alec just followed me, placing the helmet on the counter and sitting down on the small bar counter (I'm not sure if that is what it is called, but I am pretty sure you know what I mean). "So, how was shopping?" I walked beside Fenfir, looking down at the fish in the skillet. "Good, not to many people, and I ran into Puerto." He gave me a sideways glance. "Give you any trouble did he?" I rolled my eyes. "Of course not, now where are my fries?" He points towards the other counter with a fryer. I look down at them, taking out them out of the oil and dumping them onto a serving plate. "Have any seasonings you like, Alec?" He shakes his head. 'Hmm, guess salt and a little bit of pepper will do.' I take the spices from my spice rack, sprinkling a little and placing the fries in front Alec. I walk towards the fridge and get out some sweet-and-sour, ketchup, and tartar sauce. Fenfir sets the fish down and a few plates, taking a few fries and dipping them into the sweet-and-sour sauce. "I didn't know Warlocks could cook…" Fenfir laughed. "The only trait I got from our mom, the one trait that Magnus never got." I smile, placing some fish on my plate and some fries, cutting into the fish and eating it. "Yah, he's a pretty good cook when it comes to lunch and dinner, but breakfast and dessert is a strait no." Fenfir nudges me with his arm, grinning. "Let me guess, he can't boil and egg and burns sugar?" I nod while Fenfir just rolls his eyes at us. We start laughing, eating, and talking about random things that pop up in our minds.

After we finish eating I open a portal, going with Alec to Magnus' apartment. When I open my eyes I curse. "Why the hell did I have to come back when you were here…?" Jace looks at me like he's seen a ghost while Magnus looks from me to Alec. "So, that's where you took off to, not even a note saying where you were going." Alec blushes, probably for being caught period or for being caught on a 'girls' day out. "Well, good to see you Magnus, I should be going now." I twisted my ring, opening the closed portal and turning around. Before I could enter it, a hand grabbed my arm. "Mila, I…" I turn around, and embrace Jace, making him go stiff in surprise. "Don't worry, I know. I'm not the sort to hold a grudge. I had a bit of Council work in France anyways. I'll be back, but don't expect to see me at the Institute. I'm not a dog of the Clave and never will be." I let go, slipping out of his grasp and entering the portal, closing it behind me. I feel air, and then arms wrapping around me. "You really should be more careful where you portal back, Mila." I snuggle into Fenfir's arms murmuring a few words while he just listens. "Sure, guess we won't be having dinner then." I laugh slightly before dozing off into his arms.

~Jace POV~

I stare at the place where my sister used to be and I fall against the wall. "I guess I could have told you that there was a meeting in France for the Downworlder 'secret' Council meeting." Magnus states, tapping his chin. Alec turns towards him, sighing. "I believe you should have Magnus, but for now I'm going to bed, Paris is exhausting." I looked up at him. "She took you to Paris?" Alec sighed out a yes. I noticed the bags hanging from his shoulders. "She took you shopping?!" He nodded, heading towards his and Magnus' room and dropping the bags. Magnus went to look at them and Alec gave him a look. "Mila says not to let you the stuff we bought." He pouts silently while Alec shuts the door and goes to bed. "Well, now that you know where she is are you going to ask me to portal you there?" I shook my head. "No, she'll be back. Besides, I don't want to start another fight." Magnus nodded approvingly. "Oh yes, did you ever wonder why she said when your father died?" I turned towards Magnus, remembering when she yelled at me. "When the Clave found you in the Wayland manner, your memories had been erased. The Silent Brothers couldn't do anything so they came to me. It was the night that Mila first left and when Simon had become a vampire." I stared at him. "I told them that your father was Stephen, but I held back the information about there being another child and about you having a sister. I didn't say anything because then they would go searching for Mila and start to experiment with her…And possibly kill Fenfir. At the time I really didn't care about my brother, never even considered him to be related to me, but when he came to my door that night with that golden haired girl in his arms I had to help him." Magnus sighed, sparing a glance at me before speaking again.

~Magnus POV~

"I kept seeing you since then, and a year after she left a festival came. I went there with an odd feeling, but sure enough when I looked around, there they were. Mila was laughing at something Fenfir had said. She stopped though, and turned towards me, blinking in surprise. After that we explained each other's situations and how I had found you." He stared at me silently before motioning for me to go on. "She ended up staying at my house for the night while Fenfir got some preparations done. Me and her talked a lot, though she never did go into too much detail about her and Fenfir, she went into much detail about Simon. I told her my fair share of gossip on him as well. She hoped we could meet, she also hoped to meet you as well." Jace looked at the ground before asking a question of his own. "You said she had gold hair like mine, why is it she has silver hair now?" I bit my lip on that one. "You'll have to get the answer form her." He sighed, asking another question. "Why didn't she try to warn the Clave about Valentine? And why didn't you?" I easily answered this one. "She didn't warn the Clave herself because then she would have been cornered or caught, though when she sent a letter they didn't believe her, and if I had said anything they would have just waved me off." He nodded. "If Fenfir is your brother then why does he have runes?" I gritted my teeth. "Fenfir is normally a Warlock, but his ability to have runes is weird. We think it's because of the answer to your first question." Jace groaned. "Basically anything involving the two of them is off limits, isn't it?" I nodded slowly. He got up and went to the door, heading back to the Institute before I could speak again. 'Good luck then, Jace.' I never really cared for him, only Alec and Clary. Alec because I loved him, and Clary because she was a lot like her mother, but also on her own as well. She was also one of the few shadowhunters to respect downworlders.

**Sorry about the shorty or whatever you will call it, but I have had major Writers block for a whole week! I saw one of my awesomest friends ever though and he gave me some ideas. Well I need to get to writing my other story and working on my book so goodnight, or morning, ether way good bye for now!**

**PS: Happy No-Shave-November! (To those with beards and mustaches, keep being awesome XD, and for those without them, you are still awesome ^^!)**


End file.
